Library's Love
by prettybabo
Summary: Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part One

Hari Jumat, akhirnya. Sehun melangkah penuh semangat ke perpustakaan sekolah setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bibirnya terus menyungginggkan senyum lebar, alasannya? Akhirnya ia bisa meminjam novel The Lord of The Rings, sebuah seri novel legendaris yang sangat terkenal.

Oh Sehun, murid pindahan dari pinggir Korea Selatan, kini bersekolah di SMU ditengah Kota Seoul yang berkelas. Sekolah barunya memiliki perpustakaan luar biasa lengkap dimana ia bisa menyalurkan hobinya untuk membaca buku dan ia tidak perlu membayar untuk meminjam buku-bukunya. Sayangnya peminjaman buku non-akademik hanya diijinkan ketika akhir pekan. Maka dari itu sore Sehun sangat riang.

Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana sulitnya ia dulu menemukan buku yang bagus untuk dibaca. Sekolahnya yang dulu tidak memiliki perpustakaan, dan tidak banyak toko buku di desa tempat ia tinggal dulu.

"Sehun?" Penjaga perpustakaan memanggil Sehun dengan senyum hangatnya. Biarpun baru satu bulan Sehun bersekolah disini, ia sudah dihapal oleh penjaga-penjaga perpustakaan. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari ia selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan.

"Ah, ada apa Noona?" Sehun mendatangi wanita yang hampir mencapai usia tiga puluh tahun tersebut.

"Ini buku yang kau cari kan? Aku menyimpannya untukmu karena buku ini buku terakhir dirak."

"Huh? Kemana buku yang lain?" Sehun terkejut. Biasanya jarang ada anak yang meminjam buku, kenapa sekarang dia nyaris kehabisan?

"Kelas 11-C mendapat tugas untuk membaca buku itu."

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih Noona!" Sehun mengambil buku itu dari atas meja dengan senyum cerah. "Aku akan mencari buku lainnya dulu." Sehun berpamitan dan berjalan menuju rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan novel-novel fantasi.

"Jangan terlalu lama Hun, perpustakaan akan segera ditutup."

"Baiklah Noona." Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

Hampir setengah jam Sehun berkutat mencari novel-novel bagus yang bisa ia baca selama akhir pekan ini. Suara penjaga perpustakaan yang mengingatkan Sehun agar segera menyudahi kegiatannya membuat Sehun tergesa-gesa dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih Noona. Hari Senin akan aku kembalikan!" Sehun melambai pada wanita itu sambil melangkah menjauh dari perpustakaan. Kakinya berjalan secepat yang ia bisa karena koridor lantai tiga dimana perpustakaan terletak lumayan seram pada sore hari seperti ini. Tangan Sehun meraba kantung celana seragamnya untuk memastikan ponselnya sudah berada disana, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun yang sedikit pelupa.

Perut Sehun langsung melilit karena benda persegi itu tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya. Sehun mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya. _Perjalanan ke perpustakaan tadi masih ada kok. Aku sempat mengirim pesan pada ibu. Lalu sampai di perpustakaan juga masih ada, aku menggunakannya untuk mengecek buku-buku yang ingin aku baca. Aduh apa tertinggal diatas rak ya?_ Sehun berpikir keras.

Bisa celaka jika ponselnya itu hilang. Isi ponsel itu sangat berharga, foto-foto dengan teman-temannya, tugas-tugas sekolah dan yang paling penting adalah koleksi foto pribadinya—foto-foto seksi dirinya. Jangan sampai foto-foto dirinya itu dilihat orang lain.

Sehun yang pendiam dan hobi membaca ini ternyata tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Sehun suka sekali berfoto telanjang dengan berbagai macam pose seksi dan menantang. Hebatnya lagi, Sehun suka sekali cross-dressing. Sehun memiliki beberapa kostum minim wanita yang membuatnya merasa seksi. Tentu saja Sehun menyimpan foto-foto itu untuk dirinya sendiri, ia masih belum berani mengungkap sisi liarnya pada siapapun.

Sehun berlari ke arah perpustakaan, berharap pintunya belum dikunci. Nafasnya putus-putus karena berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat, dan untung usahanya tidak sia-sia. Pintu perpustakaan masih terbuka.

Sehun dengan cepat menyusuri rak-rak buku yang ia datangi tadi. Tidak ada, padahal Sehun yakin sekali jika ponselnya memang tertinggal di salah satu rak-rak buku tersebut. Hampir lima belas menit Sehun mencari-cari, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan ponselnya tertinggal dalam perpustakaan saja, toh tidak ada orang disini yang bisa membuka-buka isi ponselnya. Sehun akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok Senin untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Perut Sehun mulas begitu melihat pintu perpustakaan yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sehun berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba mendobraknya, meskipun ia tahu usahnya tidak akan berhasil. Pintu itu sangat tebal dan Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki otot-otot besar. Hobinya saja membaca buku, berolah raga adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci.

"Noona! Noona! Aku masih didalam Noona!" Sehun memukul-mukul pintu mencoba menarik perhatian siapapun yang berada diluar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak begitu." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sehun. Kepala Sehun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kim Jongin? Kau sedang apa disini?" Sehun terbelalak melihat siswa yang memakai seragam asal-asalan dihadapannya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, anak kelas 11-C. Teman satu angkatan Sehun.

Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Jongin, tapi ia sering mendengar cerita tentang lelaki seksi dengan kulit kecoklatan tersebut. Semua orang disekolah suka membicarakan Jongin. Jongin yang terlihat keren dengan seragam berantakan, Jongin yang senyumnya mempesona, Jongin yang berhasil menaklukan si itu dan si ini. Dalam satu bulan Sehun sudah tahu reputasi Jongin meskipun mereka belum pernah saling berbicara.

"Aku tertidur waktu membaca The Lord of The Rings."

"Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tertidur ketika membaca buku keren seperti itu?" Sehun mengernyit heran. "Ah itu bukan masalah sekarang. Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" Sehun berkata panik.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari ponselku dan akan menghubungi ibuku. Aku akan memintanya mengeluarkan kita dari sini." Lelaki super tampan itu belum sempat berkata apa-apa dan Sehun sudah melesat menuju rak-rak buku.

"Hey, hey, santai sedikit.." Jongin muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Sehun sambil menyeringai. Entah apa arti dari seringaiannya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa santai? Atau kau membawa ponsel? Kau punya seseorang yang bisa membantu kita keluar dari sini?"

"Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali keluar dari sini?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih terus mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Terobsesi? Kau tidak terobsesi? Kau ingin terjebak disini sampai hari Senin?" Sehun sungguh heran pada Jongin. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali?

"Well, kalau terjebak bersamamu aku rasa tidak masalah.." Jongin kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Sehun. Berdiri terlalu dekat sebenarnya. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Jongin yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-apa maksud—" Sehun terbata-bata melihat wajah close up Jongin. Pantas saja banyak murid di sekolah ini yang tergila-gila pada Jongin, lelaki ini sungguh tampan.

"Kau mencari ini?" Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel yang sangat familiar dimata Sehun dari kantong celana seragamnya.

"Ka-kau membawanya dari tadi?!" Sehun mendesis marah ketika melihat ponsel yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari ternyata ada ditangan Jongin.

"Ups. Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu mengembalikan ponsel ini?" Tangan Jongin segera mengembalikan ponsel Sehun kedalam kantung celananya ketika Sehun berusaha meraih benda miliknya itu.

"Itu hanya ponsel murahan Jong, kau bisa membelinya sendiri." Sehun berkata sengit pada Jongin. Sehun tahu jika Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan untuk memiliki ponsel seperti miliknya akan dengan mudah Jongin dapatkan.

"Karena itu hanya ponsel murahan, berikan padaku. Oke?" Jongin berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sehun. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tubuh Sehun lama kelamaan terhimpit antara rak buku dan tubuh kekar Jongin.

"Hey-hey..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tangan Jongin memenjarakan tubuh Sehun diantara rak dan dadanya. "Didalam situ banyak file b-berharga. Banyak tu-tugas sekolah.." Sehun berusaha berkata-kata. Nafas Jongin yang berada diwajahnya membuat Sehun sulit berbicara.

"Hanya tugas sekolah? Jika hanya itu akan aku berikan file milikku."

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot. Ak-aku.." Sehun langsung terdiam ketika bibir Jongin tiba-tiba berada ditelinganya.

"Kau tahu? Seprai kasurmu sungguh menggemaskan untuk lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun.." Jantung Sehun rasanya berhenti. Jika Jongin bisa mengomentari motif seprainya berarti Jongin sudah membuka file-file Sehun yang paling pribadi.

"Ka-kau.." Sehun rasanya ingin marah, tapi rasa malu lebih mendominasinya saat ini.

"Harusnya kau jangan memasang password yang mudah ditebak seperti itu Oh Sehun." Jongin masih berbicara tepat ditelinga Sehun.

"Kembalikan ponselku brengsek! Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun! Membuka-buka ponsel orang lain tanpa ijin!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga.

"Mengembalikan ponselmu? Kurasa itu hal yang sulit baby. Foto-fotomu bisa membantuku melewati malam-malam yang dingin.." Jongin hanya mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongan dari Sehun yang baginya nyaris tidak berpengaruh.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin!" Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana Jongin. Tentu saja ia kalah gesit dengan Jongin. Tangan Sehun malah tidak sengaja mencengkram kemaluan Jongin.

"Shh..kau menginginkan ini Oh Sehun?" Jongin menunjuk selangkangannya yang kini sedikit menonjol dengan telunjuknya. Seringainya yang lebar membuat Sehun merinding. "Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku. Aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Tidak perlu sampai menyerangku seperti itu." Jongin benar-benar senang menggoda lelaki didepannya ini.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Kim Jongin. Cepat kembalikan ponselku." Sehun berkata dingin. Amarahnya sudah nyaris meledak.

"Aku justru ingin bermain-main denganmu. Sampai pagi jika kau kuat." Jongin mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada tubuh Sehun. Suara Jongin kini semakin rendah, seperti suara predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jongin?" Sehun melangkah mundur seiring dengan Jongin yang semakin mendekatinya. Sehun memang tidak polos, ia tahu arti perkataan Jongin tentang bermain-main sampai pagi.

"Yang aku inginkan? Aku ingin kau jadi milikku…Kau mau jadi pacarku Oh Sehun?" Jongin sudah berada tepat didepannya lagi.

"Bu-bukan kau sudah punya kekasih?" Sehun bertanya bingung. Ia pikir Jongin menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya, misalkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa memutuskannya sekarang." Jongin berkata ringan.

"Se-selain itu aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, kita bahkan baru berbicara sekali ini." Sehun mencoba menolak dengan halus. Tidak mungkin bagi Sehun tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, dan orang itu adalah playboy kelas buaya. Sehun ingin pacar pertama adalah cowok pintar dan suka membaca buku sepertinya. Bukan cowok yang tertidur ketika membaca buku.

"Kita bisa saling mengenal mulai sekarang." Jongin terus menatap wajah manis Sehun yang gugup, sungguh tipenya sekali Sehun ini. Manis dan menggemaskan.

"J-Jongin bisakah kau minggir sedikit.." Sehun mulai merasa jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang dengan keberadaan Jongin yang terlalu dekat.

"Apa aku membuatmu gugup?" Seringai muncul lagi diwajah Jongin. Wajah Sehun yang memerah sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Jongin.

"Jadi kau mau kan?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Menjadi sepasang ke-kekasih itu ketika dua orang saling menyukai. A-aku rasa aku tidak b-bisa menjadi kekasihmu—" Jongin tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Sehun dengan ciumannya. Bibir tipis Sehun disedotnya kuat.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah bisa menjadi kekasihmu?" Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Jongin sebenarnya dari tadi tidak terlalu fokus dengan kata-kata yang Sehun katakan, bibir seksi Sehun membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Ya! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Sehun menjerit kesal.

"Aku tahu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya tahu saja. Mudah menebakmu Oh Sehun."

"Ugh! Kembalikan ponselku! Sekarang!" Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Jongin yang menurutnya sok keren. Jongin mencium bibir Sehun lagi. Kali ini lebih intens dan penuh dengan lumatan-lumatan menuntut.

"Nghh..mhh..Jo-jonghhh.." Sehun mencoba menolak ciuman Jongin, namun ketika bibirnya baru akan berbicara lidah Jongin langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Hahhh..mhhh..nghh.." Sehun meremas bagian depan seragam Jongin. Harusnya ia mendorong dada bidang tersebut, tapi ia malah meremas seragam Jongin seolah ia menikmati ciuman panas mereka. Sehun memang menikmatinya, ciuman Jongin membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Bibir penuh Jongin menggigit pelan bibirnya, lidah Jongin juga ikut bermain dibibirnya. Sehun yang belum pernah berciuman hanya membiarkan Jongin menguasai bibirnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

"Kau suka kan dengan ciumanku? Jadilah pacarku dan aku akan menciummu setiap saat." Jongin melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun, membuat wajah memerah Sehun semakin seksi.

"Ka-kau sudah punya pacar Jong..mhhmm..hh.." Sehun melenguh ketika telinganya mulai diciumi oleh Jongin. Dengan seketika Sehun menarik bibirnya dari kulit Sehun. Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pacar sekarang." Jongin kembali menciumi telinga Sehun, dan mulai merambat ke leher jenjang Sehun.

"Ke-kenapa kau..hhh..melakukan hal ini..nggg.." Mata Sehun sudah terpejam menikmati bibir Jongin dikulit lehernya.

"Agar kau mau jadi pacarku."

"Pa-pacarmu..ngghh..atau pemuas nafsumu..mhh.." Jongin seketika melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam lalu menarik lengan lelaki itu menuju meja perpustakaan. Dengan mudah Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas meja lalu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Sehun, matanya kembali menatap mata coklat Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Apa bedanya?" Tangan Jongin bergerak luar biasa cepat untuk merobek atasan seragam milik Sehun.

"Ahh! Jo-Jongin..hh..apa yang ka-kau..mhh..lakukan..anghhh.." Puting Sehun yang terekspos langsung digigit kasar oleh Jongin. Mungkin Sehun memang memiliki beberapa foto nakal dirinya, tapi sesungguhnya Sehun masih lelaki perjaka dan perawan yang belum pernah memiliki kontak fisik dengan pria atau wanita. Selama ini Sehun memuaskan dirinya hanya menggunakan tangannya saja.

"Yahh..he-hentikanhhh..pleasehhh.." Sehun memohon sambil mendesah. Rangsangan pada putingnya sungguh nikmat, lidah Jongin yang bergantian memanjakan dadanya sangat lihai. Gigi Jongin menggesek putingnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Bergantian antara satu dengan yang lain. Sehun bisa merasakan jika putingnya sedikit perih karena gigitan Jongin.

"Berhenti? Kau yakin? Penismu saja sudah setegang ini." Jongin dengan sengaja menggesek selangkangan Sehun yang sudah menggembung dengan lututnya. Jongin tahu betul jika sentuhan-sentuhan kecil seperti ini sudah akan membuat Sehun yang masih perawan akan menggila.

"Ohhh..mhhh..nghhh..yahh..Jonginhhh…" Lutut Jongin semakin keras menggesek selangkangan Sehun. Lelaki manis itu sudah tidak lagi berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh. Sehun tidak tahu jika gesekan dari luar celananya bisa membuatnya sepanas ini.

"Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti? Kau mau menyelesaikan hanya dengan tanganmu?" Jongin memainkan kedua tangannya pada dada Sehun dan bibirnya kembali membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan pada leher Sehun.

"Mulutku jauh lebih nikmat dari pada tanganmu sayang.." Jongin terus-terusan memberi rangsangan pada Sehun. Pada selangkangan Sehun, dada Sehun juga leher Sehun

"Mhhmm..shh..Jo-Jonginhhh..ngghh..hhhh.." Jongin menikmati semua suara yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Ohh..angghh..ahhh..a-aku..hhh.." Sehun mencoba berkata-kata namun tak mampu, kenikmatan menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah mau keluar sayang?" Jongin semakin gencar menyerang Sehun. Jongin merasa tubuh dibawahnya sudah pasrah seutuhnya dan setitik bagian pada celana seragam milik Sehun sudah basah.

"Penismu butuh mulutku Hun.." Jongin berhenti merangsang selangkangan Sehun, juga dadanya. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerilnya pada kulit leher dan telinga Sehun. "Katakan aku harus bagaimana dan aku akan melakukan dengan senang hati." Tangan Jongin mulai membuka ikat pinggang Sehun sambil sesekali dengan sengaja mengelus gundukan milik Sehun.

"Hmm..hh..shhh..nghhhh.." Sehun hanya terus mendesah.

"Hmm? Aku tidak paham." Kancing celana dan resleting celana Sehun sudah terbuka.

"Ohh..shhh..ahhhh..Jonginhhhh.." Sehun tidak bisa dan tidak mau berkata-kata. Sehun masih menjaga harga dirinya yang terakhir untuk tidak memohon-mohon pada Jongin, lelaki yang melecehkannya saat ini.

"Apa aku harus menyentuh penismu seperti ini?" Jongin mengelus pelan penis Sehun yang kini sudah terbebas dari celana seragam juga boxer serta celana dalam.

"AHHH..hhmmmhh..nghhh..ja-janganhhh…" Sehun menjerit ketika penisnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Jongin. Memang hanya beberapa detik sebelum Jongin membiarkan penisnya berdiri tegak tanpa perhatian lagi, namun kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sehun langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan?" Jongin mengelus sejenak penis Sehun dan melepasnya lagi. "Terserah kau, kita punya semalaman untuk membuatmu menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padaku. Aku punya sejuta cara agar kau memohon padaku Sehun, tinggal dengan cara apa kau mau menyerah. Mudah atau sulit?" Jongin mengambil ikat pinggang Sehun dan mengikatkannya pada tangan Sehun yang lemas.

Jongin mengamati tubuh polos Sehun. Jongin mengakui betapa seksinya tubuh Sehun, jauh berbeda dari cowok manapun yang pernah ia tiduri. Dari foto-foto didalam ponsel Sehun ia sudah tahu jika Sehun sangat seksi, tapi ia tidak tahu jika Sehun seseksi ini aslinya. Kulitnya yang halus dan sangat sensitif, suara desahannya yang menggoda, bibirnya yang lembut, leher dan kaki yang jenjang, juga pantat bulat seksi yang melindungi lubang merah muda yang terlihat masih sangat ketat.

Jongin duduk dilantai menghadap selangkangan Sehun yang tergolek lemas diatas meja, lidahnya mulai menyusuri kulit paha Sehun dengan sensual. Jongin sengaja agar tidak menyentuh penis ereksi Sehun, ia hanya menjilat dan menciumi kulit-kulit dipaha Sehun. Jongin sangat yakin jika Sehun sudah nyaris gila sekarang.

"Mhhmmm..Jonginhhh..nggghhh…hahh.." Jilatan-jilatan Jongin sungguh menyiksa. Penis tegang Sehun sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum dari tadi, namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan belum cukup untuk membawanya ke puncak. Sehun sangat membutuhkan mulut hangat Jongin, atau setidaknya pijatan tangan Jongin.

"Kau tinggal meminta sayang. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu.." Jongin mulai bergerak menuju bongkahan pantat Sehun. Dibukanya kedua gundukan seksi itu dan sebuah lubang berwarna merah muda langsung menyambutnya.

"Kau mau aku melakukan ini?" Jongin bertanya dan kemudian menjilat perlahan lubang anus Sehun

"Nyaaahhhh..ahhhh..Jonginhhhhhh…" Sehun menjerit. Penisnya berkedut dan kembai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Jongin menyeringai lebar melihat penis Sehun yang berkedut, sungguh ia ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada cowok cantik ini. Tapi Jongin ingin bermain-main dulu, melihat Sehun tidak berdaya seperti sungguh menakjubkan.

"Ohhh..mhhhmmm..yahhh..shhh.." Jongin mulai memainkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Sehun yang sudah memerah itu. Jongin menjilatinya sesekali tanpa ingin benar-benar memanjakan penis itu, Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa.

"Nikmat? Kau ingin orgasme?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Shhh..hhh..hahhh..nggghh.." Sehun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menikmati jari Jongin yang mencubiti kepala penisnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengulum penismu? Atau kau ingin aku mengocok cepat penismu? Aku membuat ini semua lebih mudah sayang, tinggal katakan iya atau tidak saja." Jongin meremas bola kembar Sehun yang sudah berat dan penuh.

"AHHH..Jongiiiiinnnhhhhh…mmhhhhh.." Penisnya berkedut lagi. Haruskah ia menyerah? Haruskan ia mengiyakan tawaran Jongin? Penisnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, kepalanya sudah pening menghadapi rangsangan-rangsangan Jongin yang tidak mencukupi kebutuhan fisiknya saat ini.

"Tolonghhh..ahhh..mhhh..yahhh.." Sehun mulai menyerah ketika lubang kencingnya dijilati oleh Jongin.

"Tolong apa sayang?"

"Ngghhh..penishhhku..mhhh.."

"Penismu?"

"Kulumhhh..mmhhh..hngggghhh..ohhh..AHHH JONGINHHHH!" Jongin menyeringai lebar. Sehun akhirnya dengan suka rela meminta dirinya untuk memuaskan penis mungil itu. Mulut Jongin langsung menghisap penis Sehun kuat-kuat. Kepalanya ia naik turunkan dengan cepat, lidahnya terus menyerang lubang kencing Sehun

"OHHH..NGGHHH..JONGINHHHH..NYAHHH.." Tangan Sehun yang terikat meronta-ronta, ia butuh pegangan untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Jonginhhh..ikatanhhh…ahhh..lepashh..mhhh.." Sehun berkata tidak karuan. Namun Jongin bergeming, ia tetap menyedot-nyedot penis Sehun.

"Ahhh..Jonginhhh..akuhhh..nyahhh..ngghhh..kel-keluarhhhhh…ANGHH!" Pinggul Sehun naik ke atas ketika perutnya terasa terkuras dengan kenikmatan yang sangat intens. Orgasme dalam mulut hangat Jongin ternyata memang jauh lebih nikmat dari pada dengan tangannya.

Jongin masih menjilat penis lemas Sehun, memastikan tidak ada cairan cinta yang tertinggal pada penis yang memerah akibat orgasme hebat. Jongin bisa mendengar nafas Sehun yang masih tidak teratur, bahkan nafas Sehun saja terdengar seksi ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" Jongin berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun yang tergolek lemas diatas meja.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin!" Akal sehat Sehun sudah kembali, ia kembali dipenuhi amarah karena Jongin baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan juga melecehkannya.

"Ckck. Bukankah kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih?" Jongin membelai bibir tipis Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tangan Sehun berusaha melepas ikatan yang menahannya dari tadi.

"Jadilah kekasihku Oh Sehun dan penismu akan aku puaskan setiap saat." Jongin menambahkan sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila Kim Jongin." Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Jongin.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu 'iya'." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun perlahan, melumatnya sejenak kemudian melepas tautannya.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju menjadi pacarmu! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Sehun mulai terisak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Akan aku antar kau pulang." Jongin melepas ikatan pada tangan Sehun dan membantu lelaki berkulit putih itu berdiri namun tangannya segera ditepis dengan kasar. Hal ini membuat Jongin tersenyum, belum ada orang yang pernah menolak sentuhannya. Oh Sehun sangat menarik.

"Ini pakai jaketku." Jongin menyodorkan jaketnya untuk dipakai Sehun karena kemeja seragam Sehun tadi telah ia sobek. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin menerima jaket Jongin tapi kan tidak mungkin ia pulang bertelanjang dada. Apalagi banyak sekali bekas kissmark yang dibuat Jongin.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berusaha merapikan penampilannya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja diperkosa. Rupanya Jongin mengambil kunci cadangan yang terletak didalam laci meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kau tahu disini ada kunci cadangan?" Sehun terbelalak melihat kunci yang dipegang Jongin. Pantas saja Jongin sama sekali tidak panik ketika terkunci. Sehun jadi semakin kesal pada Jongin

"Ayo! Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini." Jongin merangkul Sehun mesra.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sehun lagi-lagi menepis tangan Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingat tadi memohon-mohon padaku agar ku sentuh?" Jongin mengingatkan Sehun pada momen yang sangat memalukan itu. Sehun langsung melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang menyeringai lebar dengan wajah cemberut.

Sehun berusaha tidak terperangah dengan mobil yang dikendarai Jongin ke sekolah. Berita yang ia dengar selama ini Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada bukan dari keluarga kaya raya yang mampu membelikan anak SMU mobil Lamborghini. Pantas saja Jongin bisa bertingkah seenaknya, pasti setiap masalah yang ia timbulkan mudah diselesaikan dengan uang keluarganya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Jongin bertanya begitu keduanya sudah duduk didalam mobil mewah milik Jongin

"Antar aku ke halte bus saja."

"Aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahku saja kalau begitu." Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera menginjak gas.

Sehun merengut. Sehun kesal sekali dengan segala kekuasaan yang Jongin miliki, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jongin. Sehun yakin jika Jongin pasti sudah mengirim foto-foto panas dirinya ke ponsel milik Jongin, hal itu membuat Sehun berada diposisi yang tidak berdaya. Sehun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya setengah hati, ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah Jongin bisa-bisa dia diperkosa sungguhan.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun terasa sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya sesekali Jongin mengumpat karena pengguna jalan yang mengganggu kegiatan menyetirnya.

Begitu sampai didepan gedung apartemen Sehun, laki-laki cantik itu langsung keluar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jongin tidak terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang jutek, siapa yang tidak akan marah-marah jika menjadi Sehun? Foto-foto pribadinya dibuka tanpa ijin, ciuman pertamanya dicuri dan ditelanjangi oleh orang yang nyaris tidak dikenal.

Jongin tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi Sehun yang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. _Sungguh menarik dirimu Oh_ _Sehun_ _. Aku harus mendapatkannya terserah bagaimana caranya, aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku seperti semua orang._

To Be Continue

Yaoi lagi ya huehehe.

Karena kemarin yang minta Kaihun dan Hunkai sama banyaknya author milih Kaihun aja, soalnya author belum pernah publish yang Rated M Kaihun hehe.

Semoga suka semua^^

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya!

Selamat malam Jum'at wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Two

Suara hingar bingar menyambut lelaki tampan berkulit kecoklatan dalam ruangan pengap tersebut. Bau alkohol, keringat dan parfum membaur menjadi satu. Lelaki tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Jongin! Seperti biasa?" Seorang pemuda cantik mendatangi Jongin.

"Tidak Lu, aku ingin langsung ke atas saja. Ada seseorang yang kau rekomendasikan?" Jongin menggeleng sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga bartender cantik bernama Luhan karena suasana bising disekitar mereka.

"Tidak ada yang spesial malam ini. Kau bisa pakai dia kalau kau mau, dia punya reputasi hebat." Luhan menunjuk lelaki yang sedang menari ditengah ruangan. Tubuh langsingnya digerayangi banyak tangan yang berusaha mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Boleh juga." Jongin langsung meninggalkan Luhan menuju lantai dansa.

"Hey baby." Jongin meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang lelaki itu dari belakang sambil ikut bergoyang.

"Halo sayang.." Jongin mendapat respon positif, tangannya semakin berani bergerak menuju pantat lelaki itu.

"Jongin." Jongin menyebutkan namanya.

"Taemin." Dengan segera Jongin mengecupi tengkuk Taemin.

"Ayo temani aku." Jongin tidak basa-basi karena ia sedang sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasratnya malam ini. Setelah mengantar Sehun pulang, Jongin memutuskan untuk langsung ke klub langganannya. Jongin tahu jika ereksinya sejak diperpustakaan tadi sore tidak akan selesai hanya dengan permainan tangan. Jongin butuh lubang hangat untuk menidurkan penisnya.

"Baiklah." Taemin langsung mengiyakan dan mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju lantai atas dimana kamar-kamar disediakan untuk pengunjung yang membutuhkan tempat bermalam, atau bercinta.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggerayangi tubuh Taemin selama perjalanan menuju kamar. Berpasang-pasang mata melihat perlakuan tidak senonoh mereka, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Jongin tidak pernah peduli.

"Sebentar lagi sayang…hhh…sabar, aku akan menjadi milikmu..mhh.." Kancing kemeja Taemin nyaris terbuka semua, menunjukkan perut rata yang mulai dipenuhi kemerahan akibat ulah Jongin.

"Hmm.." Jongin tidak menggubris ucapan Taemin, tangannya terus meremas pantat Taemin sambil menggigit leher dan dada Taemin.

Akhirnya keduanya berhasil mencapai kamar sebelum Taemin benar-benar ditelanjangi didepan umum. Jongin langsung mendorong Taemin ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Jongin tidak butuh foreplay, Jongin hanya butuh keketatan lubang Taemin.

"Lepas bajumu dan menungging." Jongin langsung memberi perintah pada Taemin sambil melepas celananya sendiri. Penis Jongin belum tegang sepenuhnya, sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Jongin memiliki nafsu yang tinggi dan penisnya cepat sekali menegang ketika melihat tubuh seksi seseorang. Kini ada tubuh telanjang dan siap ia serang tapi kejantanannya malah belum sepenuhnya tegang.

"Kulum." Jongin berjalan ke arah kepala Taemin dan menarik rambutnya dengan paksa. Taemin hanya meringis kesakitan namun langsung memasukkan penis setengah tegang Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh..gunakan lidahmu bitch.." Jongin menjambak rambut Taemin agar memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulut.

"Shhh..lebih dalam.." Jongin mulai tidak sabar. Katanya orang didepannya memiliki reputasi bagus untuk memuaskan nafsu para lelaki, tapi memberi blow job saja tidak becus.

"Kau bodoh? Kulum yang benar!" Jongin mencengkram rambut Taemin dan memaju mundur pinggangnya dengan cepat, berusaha mencari kenikmatan. Taemin tidak memberontak sedikitpun meskipun air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua ujung matanya.

Hampir setengah jam Taemin terus mengulum penis Jongin namun penis besar itu tidak juga kunjung menegang dengan sempurna. Hal ini membuat Jongin sangat frustasi, dirinya sangat bernafsu tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar penisnya mendapatkan kenikmatan. Jongin tahu jika ini bukan salah Taemin, tapi memang sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi padanya.

"Berhenti jalang. Kulumanmu sangat buruk, aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi." Jongin mendorong kepala Taemin menjauh. Jongin tetap saja menyalahkan Taemin, karena didunia Jongin dirinya tidak pernah salah. Jongin memakai kembali celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Dilemparkan lembaran-lembaran tersebut ke atas kasur tanpa memandang Taemin sedikitpun.

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia sudah terkena penyakit impoten? Diumur yang belum genap sembilan belas tahun? Sepertinya tidak, kemarin malam dia masih bisa bercinta dengan pelacur entah siapa namanya hingga berjam-jam. Tidak mungkin kan dirinya terkena impoten hanya dalam sehari?

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang menyerupai istana, ia ingin tidur agar melupakan rasa nyeri pada penisnya yang dari tadi setengah ereksi. Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tidak bisa tenang, sesekali Jongin mengelus selangkangannya sendiri.

"Ohh…angghhhh…mhhhh..ahhh…" Sebuah desahan menggema dalam kamar mandi mewah.

"Ahhh…Hunhhh…angghhhh…" Jongin, lelaki yang mengeluarkan desahan itu menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat pada penis yang sekarang sudah luar biasa besar dan memerah.

"Shithh…sialan kau Hun.." Jongin memaki dalam desahannya. Tangan lain yang tidak memainkan penisnya memegang ponsel yang menampilkan foto seorang lelaki dengan pakaian wanita seksi yang menunjukkan sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya.

"Fuckk..ahhh!" Akhirnya Jongin mencapai puncak setelah hampir dua jam berada dalam kamar mandi. Jongin tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang ia buat dilantai kamar mandi, yang penting kini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dugaan Jongin jika ia bisa tidur tenang malam itu pun keliru. Setelah tubuhnya lelah karena orgasme dikamar mandi tadi, Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur besar dikamarnya, berharap segera terlelap. Matanya tidak mau terpejam sama sekali, bayangan wajah seseorang terus keluar masuk di pikirannya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya lagi. Jari-jari Jongin kembali menggeser layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan wajah manis seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur. Jongin tidak sadar ketika ia tadi mengirim foto seksi lelaki itu kedalam ponselnya, ada beberapa foto yang ikut terkirim ke ponselnya. Foto seorang lelaki mengenakan piyama beruang sedang tertidur memeluk bantal, menggemaskan sekali.

Digesernya lagi layar ponsel itu, masih lelaki yang sama. Kali ini sedang makan sereal dengan wajah mengantuk. Menggemaskan. Digesernya lagi. Lelaki yang sama, hanya saja aura yang dikeluarkan sama sekali tidak menggemaskan. Sehun, lelaki yang tadi menjadi objek onani Jongin, berpose menungging dengan menggunakan rok mini yang tersingkap menunjukkan pantat seksinya. Lubang kemerahan terlihat jelas dan kaki jenjang membuat penis Jongin menegang lagi. Belum wajah Sehun yang menoleh ke belakang menghadap kamera dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Jongin mengelus selangkangannya lagi. Penisnya sudah tegang. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa cepat sekali tegang hanya karena foto Sehun? Tubuh Taemin yang tadi sudah siap ia gagahi pun tidak bisa membuat penisnya setegang ini.

Jari Jongin menggeser layar ponselnya lagi, foto seksi Sehun terpampang disana. Masih dengan rok mini yang disingkap namun Sehun duduk menghadap langsung ke arah kamera, menunjukkan dadanya yang mengilap karena keringat. Penis mungil kemerahan dan juga lubang yang terlihat sangat ketat. Sehun mengerang lagi.

Jongin membayangkan Sehun saat ini berada didepannya mengenakan baju-baju itu dan mendesahkan namanya, memohon agar Jongin menumbuk lubang hangat itu dengan penis besar Jongin. Betapa herannya Jongin ketika menemukan foto-foto seperti itu pada ponsel Sehun. Sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam benak Jongin jika anak baru kelas sebelahnya ternyata memiliki selera seks yang aneh namun sangat menggairahkan.

Dengan geram Jongin bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lagi. Penis Jongin sudah tegak berdiri menyakitkan dalam celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Berkali-kali Jongin menyumpahi Sehun karena membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

—

Sehun bangun pada hari Senin pagi dengan hati yang berat. Hari ini ia harus menghadapi cowok tampan yang arogan, entah apa yang harus ia bisa terbebas dari cowok itu. Sehun masih malu setengah mati dengan kejadian diperpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Nyaris saja keperawanan lubangnya direnggut oleh Jongin, meskipun hal itu tidak terjadi tetap saja Sehun sudah bertelanjang bulat didepan Jongin. Memohon pada Jongin untuk mengulum penisnya lagi. Sialan memang Jongin.

"Sehun, temanmu ada yang menjemputmu tuh." Ibunya membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan masih menggunakan celemek.

"Huh?" Sehun merasa hatinya tidak enak. Sehun mengintip keluar dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sama seperti miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini brengsek?" Sehun berkata geram pada Jongin dengan suara rendah. Sehun tidak mau ibunya mendengar dirinya sudah memaki pagi-pagi.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput kekasihku." Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak pernah jadi kekasihmu!" Sehun benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Jongin namun ia tahu ia akan kalah jika beradu fisik dengan Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin hanya menyeringai sambil mendorong Sehun masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Jongin dengan sigap menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan menjebak Sehun diantara tubuhnya dan pintu.

"Jongin jangan…ahhhh…" Perkiraan Sehun benar begitu Jongin mendorong tubuhnya tadi, pasti Jongin akan mempermainkan tubuhnya lagi. Jari-jari Jongin bermain lincah diluar celana pendeknya.

"Bukankah sangat beruntung memiliki kasih seperti aku? Setiap pagi ada yang membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ereksi seperti ini.." Jongin menciumi leher Sehun dan tangannya bekeja aktif dibawah sana.

"Please…jangan lagi…hhhh..nghhh..ibuku..ahhh…"

"Ah, iya. Ibumu." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari gundukan diselangkangan Sehun. "Cepat mandi sayang, nanti kita terlambat." Jongin menyunggingkan seringainya lagi. Jongin tahu jika penis Sehun kini sudah berdiri dengan sempurna dibawah sana, Sehun pasti sedang sangat tersiksa.

"Lima menit. Jika kau tidak keluar aku akan menyusul masuk kedalam kamar mandimu." Jongin mengecup bibir tipis itu lagi sebelum keluar kamar Sehun. Jongin tahu lima menit tidak akan cukup bagi Sehun untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dan mandi. Jongin sungguh licik.

"Sialan kau!" Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dalam lima menit ia harus segera selesai mandi jika tidak ingin Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melihatnya telanjang lagi. Mengingat betapa nekatnya Jongin, Sehun yakin jika ancaman itu bukanlah sekedar ancaman kosong.

Begitu Sehun selesai mandi, ia bergabung dengan ibu, ayah dan adik kecilnya serta Jongin yang sedang duduk diruang makan. Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Jongin yang tampaknya sudah berhasil mengambil hati keluarga kecil Sehun.

"Sehun memang sedikit kekanakan, kalau pagi masih harus dibuatkan susu cokelat." Ibu Sehun menyodorkan satu gelas susu hangat kehadapan Sehun. Sehun menerima gelas pemberian ibunya dengan wajah masam, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan hingga ibunya bisa mendadak akrab dengan Jongin.

"Ah, Sehunnie ternyata sangat menggemaskan.." Jongin mencubit pelan pipi Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sehunnie?" Sehun mengernyit jijik pada Jongin, ibunya juga sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Jongin untuk anaknya.

"Uh, saya sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Sehun, Bibi. Boleh kah?" Jongin tersenyum, berusaha menunjukkan kharismanya dihadapan keluarga Sehun. Sehun sendiri langsung tersedak susu hangatnya, ingin sekali ia menendang bocah disebelahnya tapi apa daya disini terlalu banyak saksi mata.

"Wah, Sehunnie ada yang naksir disekolah?" Ibu Sehun langsung terlihat cerah dengan pengakuan Jongin barusan. Ibu mana yang tidak senang ketika anaknya disukai oleh cowok tampan seperti Jongin, dan cowok itu berinisiatif untuk melakukan pendekatan pada keluarganya juga.

"Jongin cuma bercanda Bu, jangan didengarkan." Sehun memberikan tatapan ingin membunuh pada Jongin, mengancam Jongin agar segera menghentikan segala tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Jongin hanya tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang terlihat sudah akan meledak karena terlalu kesal.

"Kalian tidak berangkat sekarang?" Ayah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang disekitarnya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Iya Paman, saya akan segera berangkat." Jongin menjawab sopan dan segera bangkit mengikuti langkah ayah Sehun yang menuju pintu keluar. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya menelan keheranannya dengan sikap Jongin yang luar biasa sempurna didepan keluargnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sehun langsung menggeram marah pada Jongin begitu keduanya berada didalam mobil mewah Jongin, padahal Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau masih tegang begitu sayang, biar aku bantu." Jongin mulai meraba paha Sehun sensual. Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, namun tatapan mengancam Jongin membuat nyali Sehun ciut. Sehun tahu betul apa ancaman Jongin padanya.

"Pasti terasanya nyeri sekali disini.." Jongin memijat tonjolan diantara kedua kaki Sehun, membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Itu yang aku rasakan selama akhir pekan kemarin, menahan nyeri di penisku setiap aku teringat akan dirimu." Jongin mulai mencubit-cubit kecil dan Sehun menahan desahannya mati-matian. "Untung saja ada foto-fotomu, sangat membantu." Jongin menyeringai.

"A-apa..hhh..yang kau inginkan Jongin?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." Tangan Jongin semakin nakal, ikat pinggang Sehun sudah terbuka. Jari-jari itu kini berusaha membuka kancing dan resleting celana milik Sehun.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Dalam mimpiku, kau sudah menungging dihadapanku dan memohon agar aku merobek lubang panasmu dengan penisku.." Penis Sehun terasa nyeri sekali, jari-jari sialan Jongin terus-terusan memijat penisnya dari luar celana dalam.

"Kenapa tidak kau perkosa saja aku dan sudahi segala tingkah konyolmu ini?" Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia sangat berusaha agar tidak mendesah agar Jongin tidak semakin liar dengan permainannya.

"Kau ingin aku perkosa?" Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya sambil tetap memainkan penis Sehun dari luar celana dalam. Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Lebih nikmat bercinta kalau kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya sayang, dan kau akan segera menginginkanku." Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya, tangannya menyusup masuk menyentuh kulit penis Sehun.

"Hmm..mhh.." Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi, permainan Jongin terlalu nikmat.

"Tidak usah ditahan, aku merindukan desahanmu." Jongin bisa melihat bibir Sehun yang sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak digigit pemiliknya.

"Jong! I-itu tadi sekolah ki—ahhh…" Sehun meloloskan sebuah desahan dari bibirnya. Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kita akan menambah hari libur sayang, kita akan bersenang-senang!" Jongin menancap gasnya dalam-dalam. Sehun melotot ngeri, mobil Jongin baru saja melewati sekolah mereka. Sehun bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini?

Taman bermain. Disanalah Jongin membawa Sehun pergi. Jika Sehun tidak pergi bersama Jongin mungkin ia akan bersorak kegirangan, sayangnya ia pergi dengan lelaki mesum yang sepertinya akan mempekosanya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita berkencan!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik blazer seragam sekolahnya, sebuah cock ring.

"Jongin..jangan…tolong.." Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat benda ditangan Jongin. Dari tadi Jongin hanya memainkan penisnya tanpa benar-benar memberi kenikmatan pada Sehun, jadi hingga mereka sampai di taman bermain penis Sehun masih berdiri tegak menyakitkan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya, namun jika ia melakukannya berarti ia kalah. Dan Jongin pasti girang bukan main melihatnya beronani dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kau orgasme dihadapan banyak orang?" Jongin meraih penis Sehun dan mengocoknya cepat kemudian memasangkan cock ring itu dipangkal penis mungil Sehun.

"Ahhh..sakithhh..anghhh…" Sehun mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Penisnya lagi-lagi dimainkan oleh Jongin agar semakin menegang, nyeri, sakit, nikmat semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Nah, sekarang kau ganti dengan ini." Jongin mengambil bungkusan dari belakang tempat duduk Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Jongin dengan jelas karena penisnya berkedut-kedut menyakitkan.

"Ayo cepat." Sehun hanya pasrah ketika Jongin membantunya membuka blazer dan juga kemeja seragamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berkonsentrasi menahan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan seperti ini.

Jongin berdecak kagum begitu Sehun melepas atasannya. Seksi, menggairahkan, cantik. Jongin bisa melihat bekas gigitannya beberapa hari lalu, menambah keseksian Sehun dimata Jongin. Seolah Jonginlah pemilik tubuh itu.

"Masukkan tanganmu." Jongin menarik salah satu tangan Sehun agar masuk ke lengan baju yang ia pegang. Sehun lagi-lagi menurut, kepalanya masih dipenuhi rasa sakit yang berpusat diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ya! Baju apa ini?!" Sehun baru sadar dengan pakaian yang sedang ia pakai, selembar kemeja putih berbahan chiffon yang menerawang dan dapat dipastikan lekuk tubuhnya terlihat.

"Aku tahu kau suka dengan pakaian seperti ini jadi jangan menolak, oke?" Jongin mengeluarkan satu lagi kain berwarna merah muda dari dalam kantong yang tadi ia ambil. Rok mini yang sedikit mengembang.

"Kau ingin aku memakai itu?!" Sehun baru saja akan mengomel ketika penisnya lagi-lagi disentuh Jongin, bagian kepalanya lebih tepat. Membuat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang. Jongin dengan cekatan menarik kaki Sehun agar naik ke atas pundaknya dan melepas celana seragam yang masih menempel dibetis Jongin, kini Sehun hanya memakai atasan tipis.

"Damn, kau benar-benar seksi." Jongin mengerang putus asa. Wajah memerah Sehun yang menahan sakit, kaki jenjang yang tidak ditutupi apa-apa dan juga penis mungil yang mengacung diantara kedua kaki indah itu.

"Angkat pantatmu." Jongin memberi perintah. Sehun bergeming.

"Anghhhh…aghhhh..nyahhhh…" Jongin memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menyedot kencang-kencang. Pantat Sehun langsung naik dan Jongin segera memakaikan rok mini itu ditubuh Sehun.

"Kau keras kepala sekali sayang, tapi aku suka itu. Kau sangat menantang, kau tahu?" Jongin sudah berhenti memainkan penis mungil Sehun yang sudah memerah itu. Sialnya kini lubang Sehun yang menjadi sasaran, dielusnya perlahan bagian luar lubang itu membuat pemiliknya melenguh.

"Pantatmu sangat sempurna Oh Sehun, jauh lebih sempurna dibanding semua gadis yang pernah aku temui. Aku bertaruh lubang ini juga lebih nikmat dibanding seluruh vagina didunia ini." Telunjuk Jongin mulai masuk pelan-pelan, ia punya waktu seharian untuk melakukan ini. Menyiksa Oh Sehun.

"Ahhnnnhhh..mhhhmmhh…" Sehun kembali meloloskan desahan dari bibirnya.

"Sangat nikmat kau tidak bisa menahan desahanmu lagi?"

"Kau benar-benar..ahhhhh..sialan…angghhhh..mhhhmmm.." Jongin menambahkan satu jari dan mulai mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya. Jongin semakin cepat melebarkan lubang Sehun, membuat pemiliknya mengerang keras.

"AHHH! Ap-apa itu? Nghh…" Sehun mengejang ketika sesuatu yang sedikit lebih besar dari dua jari Jongin masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Mini vibrator."

"Kau memasukkan apa?!" Sehun menjerit kencang membuat Jongin nyaris tuli.

"Anghhhhh! Be-berhentiii!" Tubuh Sehun bergetar lagi karena tiba-tiba dinding anusnya digetarkan oleh alat yang baru saja memenuhi lubangnya.

"Vibrator ini sangat kecil sayang, tidak akan melukai lubangmu." Jongin menatap kagum dengan segala reaksi Sehun. Perawan memang selalu yang terbaik.

"Ahh…matikanhhh…matikanhh…angghhh…" Sehun memohon dengan sangat. Penisnya yang masih dihiasi cock ring berkedut.

"Sudah." Jongin mematikan vibrator yang berada dilubang Sehun dengan remote kecil. Jongin juga tidak ingin membuat Sehun mencapai puncaknya secepat ini, ia punya rencana menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

Begitu vibrator itu dimatikan, Sehun langsung tenang hanya nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Vibrator itu tidak menyakitkan sebenarnya jika tidak bergetar, bahkan terasa nikmat.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" Sehun membuang muka dan tidak mau mengakui kenikmatan mainan barunya. Jongin terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. "Ayo kita mulai kencan kita!"

"Celana dalam—"

"Tidak usah."

—

"Jongin, jangan disini..hhh.." Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang membelai pahanya. Keduanya sedang duduk diatas sebuah wahana berbentuk kapal yang akan berayun menyeramkan untuk menantang adrenalin penumpangnya.

"Berarti kalau tidak disini boleh?" Jongin malah memasukkan tangannya semakin berani kebawah rok yang dikenankan Sehun, jarinya menekan-nekan ujung penis Sehun. Hari Senin memang membuat pengunjung taman bermain sedikit, namun tetap saja kan ada orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Nghhh..kau sungguh…ahhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras ketika beberapa penumpang memandang curiga kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat penderitaan Sehun.

"Kau sangat cantik Hun.." Jongin lagi-lagi memuji kecantikan Sehun. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar seperti wanita, kaki jenjangnya lebih terlihat lebih indah menggunkan rok mini dibanding gadis-gadis lain yang mereka temui. Rambut Sehun yang pendek tidak membuat kecantikannya berkurang, malah semakin menonjol karena leher jenjang Sehun jadi lebih terlihat.

Wahana kapal itu mulai bergerak. Teriakan-teriakan memenuhi udara, begitu juga dengan teriakan Sehun. Jongin menenggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang duduk tegang disebelahnya.

"Angghhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhh!" Sehun menjerit sangat kencang. Vibrator dilubangnya baru saja bergetar, membuat adrenalin ditubuhnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Gerakan kapal yang kian cepat membuat perut Sehun tidak nyaman, ditambah getaran dilubangnya.

Jongin dengan sengaja menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rok Sehun dan menggenggam penis mungil itu, dimainkannya kepala penis itu dengan ujung jarinya. Cairan mulai membasahi tangan Jongin, pertanda Sehun akan segera mencapai orgasmenya.

"Uwaaahhhhh! Angghhhh! Ahhhh!" Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin semakin erat ketika getaran dilubangnya semakin kencang. Penisnya dimainkan semakin cepat membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sehun, sedikit lagi ia akan orgasme namun cock ring menghalang keinginannya tersebut.

Tubuh Sehun mengejang. Puncaknya datang bersamaan dengan dorongan adrenalin ditubuhnya akibat wahana yang sedang ia naiki. Orgasmenya sudah datang namun tidak setetespun cairan yang keluar dari penisnya. Sehun baru saja orgasme kering. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri dibawah sana dengan jari-jari Jongin masih memainkan kepala penisnya.

"Sudahhh..ahh.." Sehun memohon pada Jongin agar berhenti memainkan penisnya yang sangat sensitif setelah orgasme kering. Jongin tidak menggubris perkataan Sehun dan terus saja menggoda penis mungil itu. Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam agar ekspresi wajahnya yang aneh tidak terlihat oleh pengunjung yang lain.

"Kau jahat sekali..hiks.." Sehun sedikit terisak ketika mereka berjalan turun dari wahana kapal perompak tersebut. Sehun berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena lubangnya yang bergetar dan penisnya yang nyeri.

"Tapi nikmatkan?" Jongin berbisik sambil membantu Sehun berjalan turun. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap kearah mereka, iri dengan kemesraan Jongin membantu gadis cantik yang mereka yakin adalah kekasihnya.

"Matikan..hhh..please…" Sehun berjalan tidak nyaman, karena vibrator dilubangnya dan tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Jongin akhirnya mematikan getaran pada mainan itu, membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Lihatlah, semua orang mengira dirimu wanita." Jongin merangkul Sehun mesra. Sehun tidak berusaha menolaknya, tubuhnya masih lelah akibat orgasme menyakitkannya tadi.

"Ayo pulang.." Sehun berkata lemah.

"Satu wahana lagi sayang." Jongin menyeret Sehun lagi agar mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun hanya mengerang tanpa melawan, lubangnya sangat sensitif dengan gesekan antara vibrator dan dinding anusnya.

Sehun dan Jongin kini duduk didalam kotak besi yang berputar. Mereka sedang menaiki sebuah biang lala. Keduanya duduk berhadapan didalam ruangan kecil tersebut. Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan segala sensasi ditubuhnya yang masih lemas akibat orgasme kering pertama seumur hidupnya. Jongin hanya memandangi Sehun tanpa henti, baginya keadaan Sehun yang tersiksa saat ini sangat menggairahkan.

"Buka kakimu." Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak akan menjalankan perintahnya jadi ia membuka kaki Sehun lebar-lebar hingga penis Sehun tereskpos.

Klik! Klik!

Sehun membuka matanya. Jongin ternyata sedang mengambil foto dirinya. Sehun lagi-lagi tidak melawan, tubuhnya masih lemas. Dan jika Sehun bisa jujur, ia sedikit banyak menikmati permainan Jongin. Mengenakan pakaian wanita ke taman bermain sangat menantang. Inilah yang sejak dulu ingin Sehun lakukan namun tidak pernah memiliki keberanian.

Sehun sangat menikmati perhatian-perhatian orang ketika ia lewat. Sehun suka ketika orang-orang memujinya cantik. Rasa sakit yang ada dipenisnya juga seolah memicu adrenalinnya bekerja lebih cepat. Jongin benar-benar membuat fantasi-fantasi Sehun menjadi nyata.

Jongin menaikkan kedua kaki Sehun agar memperlihatkan lubang yang disumpal vibrator kecil. Difotonya lagi posisi sensual Sehun. Jongin berdecak puas, Sehun benar-benar seperti pelacur saat ini membuat penisnya nyeri didalam celana panjangnya.

"Sayang, kau mau orgasme?" Jongin membelai dada Sehun yang masih ditutupi kain tipis. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Bantu aku sedikit dan aku akan melepaskan cock ringmu." Jongin membuka kancing baju teratas Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada tonjolan berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Anghh..mhhhmm…shhh..Jonginhhh..nikmathhh…" Sehun sudah tidak memiliki kontrol akan dirinya lagi. Sehun sudah pasrah dengan permainan Jongin, toh lama kelamaan ia juga menikmatinya.

"Aggghhh…yahhh…lagii…shhhh.." Jongin tahu dirinya akan menang dan menggunakan tangannya untuk memanjakan puting Sehun satunya. Rambutnya diremas oleh Sehun, menekan kepalanya semakin dalam untuk memanjakan putingnya.

"Lihat dirimu Sehun, kau seperti bintang porno profesional." Jongin melepas kulumannya pada dada Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesal. Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, ia mengambil gambar Sehun yang mengangkang lebar menunjukkan lubang dan penisnya. Lalu dada kemerahan dibalik pakaian wanita tipis itu.

"Bantu aku sayang, ayo.." Jongin membuka kancing dan reseleting celananya, mengeluarkan penis yang terlihat sangat tegang. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, penis Jongin sangat besar. Hampir tiga kali ukuran penisnya.

"Suka sayang?" Jongin tidak sabar dan menarik kepala Sehun agar berada diantara kedua kakinya. Sehun sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, dirinya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Bibirnya langsung ia buka begitu penis Jongin ada didepan wajahnya.

"Angghhh..shit!" Jongin menghela nafas panjang begitu kehangatan menyelimuti penisnya. Nikmat sekali. Khayalannya sepanjang akhir pekan Sehun mengulum penisnya akhirnya menjadi nyata. Kepala Sehun bergerak maju mundur diantara kakinya, sangat cantik.

"Kau yakin ini kali pertamamu mengulum penis?" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun perlahan. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan pada penisnya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan, rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih memabukkan dari semua blow job yang pernah ia dapat.

"Kau sangat berbakat sayang, mulutmu benar-benar nikmat." Jongin mengerang lagi. Tangan Sehun mulai ikut bekerja, mengocok batang penis yang tidak cukup masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan juga memainkan dua bola kembar milik Jongin.

"Lebih cepat sayang, sebentar lagi biang lala akan berhenti." Sehun semakin gencar menghisap penis besar itu. Seiring waktu penis Jongin terasa semakin besar dalam mulutnya, pertanda Jongin akan segera mencapai orgasme.

"AKHHH!" Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun dalam-dalam agar menelan habis penisnya saat orgasmenya datang. Sehun tersedak dan tebatuk-batuk, mengirim getaran pada batang penis yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan kental.

"Terima kasih sayang." Jongin menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya. Difotonya lagi wajah Sehun yang masih berceceran sperma disekitar bibir. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju area parkir, Sehun terus menunduk. Sehun merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa ia tadi mengulum penis Jongin penuh semangat seperti pelacur? Kemana akal sehatnya? Kemana harga dirinya? Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyerah pada sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu cepat untuk pulang, kau mampir sebentar ke sana dan mengurus ereksimu?" Jongin bertanya begitu mobil Jongin berjalan keluar area taman bermain. Jari Jongin menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sebuah hotel.

Sehun tidak menolak, juga tidak mengiyakan. Andaikan dia menolak pasti Jongin akan tetap membawanya ke hotel itu. Sehun hanya terus diam dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Yeah! Ayo kita tidurkan little Hunnie!" Jongin mencubit kecil penis Sehun dari balik rok mini Sehun dan menginjak gasnya dalam-dalam.

To Be Continue

Muahaha kurang panas ngga?

Belum enaena ya wkwk

Terima kasih review-reviewnya dan semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan.

Mohon review, kritik dan saran ya^^

Sampai ketemu malam jum'at depan!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Three

Jongin memandangi bunga-bunga dibelakang rumahnya. Mawar merah, kesukaan neneknya. Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh subur membuat taman luas dibelakang rumahnya terlihat sangat mengesankan.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku! Jangan hanya mengurusi bunga-bunga itu!"

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahatku, tunggulah sebentar." Lelaki jangkung yang sedang merapikan rerumputan tidak berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu menaati peraturan Hyung, santailah sedikit." Jongin kembali berteriak dari beranda rumahnya yang sejuk.

"Sudah selesai. Sebentar kan?" Lelaki itu meletakkan gunting rumputnya dan berjalan mendatangi Jongin yang sedang bersantai diberanda rumah yang layaknya istana tersebut.

"Minum ini dulu." Jongin mengulurkan segelas berisi air dingin untuk tukang kebun didepannya. Tukang kebun itu adalah anak kepala pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Jongin dan Chanyeol tumbuh bersama didalam istana milik keluarga Jongin. Chanyeol tahu semua sisi buruk dan baik Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perbedaan status yang ada tidak membuat pertemanan mereka terhambat, keduanya malah jauh lebih akrab dari pada kakak dan adik pada umumnya.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Uh, disekolahku. Ada anak baru—"

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya, maksudku menidurinya."

"I-iya. Begitu awalnya tapi.."

"Tapi?" Chanyeol terkejut karena ada kelanjutan dari cerita Jongin. Biasanya cerita akan berakhir ketika Jongin berkata dia ingin mendapatkan seseorang ditempat tidurnya dan beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol akan mendapat cerita bagaimana Jongin mendapatkan targetnya.

"Tadi siang, aku sudah membawanya ke hotel Hyung. Hanya saja…aku tidak tega." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung, namun lebih bingung ekpresi Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak tega?"

"Begitulah. Aku baru mengenalnya akhir pekan kemarin diperpustakaan, aku nyaris memperkosanya disana tapi aku tahu kenikmatan memperkosa itu tidak seberapa jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendapatkannya. Hanya saja….dia sangat keras kepala."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau Hyung? Minggu lalu aku pergi ke klub untuk kau tahu…" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Dan anehnya, aku tidak bisa ereksi. Waktu aku pulang aku langsung ereksi hanya karena melihat foto bugilnya. Aneh sekali kan? Lalu aku juga terus-terusan teringat dia Hyung, benar-benar aneh."

"Kau punya foto bugilnya?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ah ceritanya panjang! Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?"

"Uhm, menurutku itu tidak aneh."

"Tidak? Aku bahkan sampai kerumahnya pagi ini Hyung, aku berkenalan dengan keluarganya juga. Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Aku merasa sangat aneh.."

"Sama sekali tidak aneh. Mungkin..mungkin…kau menyukainya." Chanyeol berkata pelan, seolah belum yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Menyukainya? Hahahahaha. Jangan bercanda Hyung,"

"Aku tidak bercanda Jong, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya kau memikirkan lebih dari sekedar bersenang-senang."

"Aku masih SMU Hyung, sekarang memang saatnya bersenang-senang."

"Lalu? Kau akan mendapatkan lelaki ini dan meninggalkannya juga?"

"Aku…tidak tahu."

"Saranku. Coba untuk tidak menyentuhnya secara seksual dulu, jika kau masih menginginkan untuk mendapatkannya mungkin kau memang menyukainya." Chanyeol mencoba memberi saran yang rasional.

"Well, baiklah akan aku coba. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku tidak menyukainya Hyung, aku hanya merasa tertantang karena dia sangat keras kepala." Jongin menjawab tegas, seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memang tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Jika kau begitu yakin, kenapa kau masih tanya pendapatku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada datar, namun pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Jongin terdiam. Chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga pelayan tentu lebih dewasa dari pada Jongin yang sejak kecil sudah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol banyak menahan Jongin ketika pemuda itu akan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya yang melewati batas.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membuatku ragu Hyung?" Jongin jadi sedikit meragukan isi hatinya sendiri. Benar ia hanya ingin menaklukan Sehun untuk kesenangan semata?

"Aku tidak membuatmu ragu, kau saja yang memang sudah ragu dari awal. Memangnya apa salahnya jika kau menyukai lelaki itu? Kau bahkan sampai mau berurusan dengan keluarganya, hal yang paling kau hindari jika sedang mengencani seseorang."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi orang bodoh sepertimu yang rela melepas beasiswa dari ayahku hanya untuk orang yang kau sukai." Jongin menjawab santai, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku adalah orang bodoh yang bahagia." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keras kepala Jongin. Hatinya berkata hari-hari dimana Jongin selalu berkuasa akan segera berakhir karena sepertinya hati Jongin sudah dikuasai oleh orang lain. Hal ini berarti ada orang yang mampu mengontrol sikap Jongin yang sering semena-mena, Chanyeol harap orang ini memiliki hati yang baik sehingga bisa merubah Jongin menjadi sosok yang lebih baik.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Jongin termenung dikamarnya. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya jika ia tidak menyukai Sehun, semua yang ia lakukan hanya karena ketertarikan seksual. Sayangnya semakin berusaha Jongin mengeluarkan Sehun dari kepalanya, semakin jelas wajah cantik Sehun diingatannya.

Jongin teringat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang menahan tangis tadi siang ketika ia akan mengambil keperawanan lubangnya. Biasanya Jongin tidak peduli, tapi siang itu Jongin merasa tidak tega. Mata cokelat Sehun yang memancarkan ketakutan membuat hati kaku Jongin melunak sedikit.

Ditempat lain, Sehun, lelaki yang sejak tadi menginvasi pikiran Jongin, berbaring malas diatas kasur dikamarnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap kursi didepan meja belajarnya, ada sebuah jaket baseball berwarna hitam disana. Jaket milik Kim Jongin.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir,_ _Jongin_ _punya sisi baik juga. Dia tidak memperkosaku begitu saja minggu lalu, memberikan jaketnya untukku. Hari ini dia juga tidak terduga, aku pikir aku akan kehilangan keperawanan lubangku. Tapi_ _Jongin_ _hanya menciumku sebentar lalu membawaku pulang. Benar-benar cowok aneh, jadi dia itu sungguhan bad boy tidak sih?_ Sehun termangu-mangu diatas kasurnya memikirkan Jongin

Kepala Sehun tidak bisa menyingkirkan Jongin barang sejenak. Bagaimana Jongin menciumnya, mengecup kulitnya, bermain dengan dadanya, memanjakan penisnya, semuanya terasa sangat memabukkan. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mulai menggesekkan kedua pahanya pada bantal yang ada diantara kakinya. Tubuh Sehun memanas memikirkan hal-hal tidak senonoh yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Nghh..sial..hhh.." Sehun semakin cepat menggesekkan penisnya dengan bantal, matanya tertutup membayangkan jika tangan Jongin lah yang sedang memberinya kenikmatan.

"Hhhh…Jonginhhh…kau benar-benar…ahhh..sialan.." Sehun memaki Jongin lagi, ia kesal dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merindukan sentuhan Jongin. Gesekan yang terjadi antara selangkangannya dan bantal tidak memuaskannya sehingga Jongin mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxer pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Mhhh..Jonginhhh..nikmatnyahhh…angghhh…" Sehun membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Jongin berada diantara kedua kakinya, memuaskan penisnya yang tegang. Jari-jari Sehun menggenggam erat batang penisnya, menaik turunkan tangannya dengan cepat. Sehun butuh lebih, penisnya butuh lebih.

Drrtt…Drrtt..

Kim Jongin is calling..

Jantung Sehun terasa mau lepas begitu melihat siapa penelepon yang mengganggu kenikmatannya beronani dan ternyata objek onaninya yang sedang menelepon. Sehun ragu harus mengangkatnya atau tidak.

"Ha-halo?" Sehun mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin dengan suara sedikit serak dan masih mengocok penisnya namun kini dengan kecepatan pelan.

"Kau sudah tidur jam segini?"

"Be-belum. Aku ha-hanya..hmm.."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Sehun mendengar ada nada cemas dalam suara Jongin.

"Ti-tidak.." Suara berat Jongin membuat Sehun semakin panas, sepertinya malam ini Sehun sedang sangat bernafsu hingga suara Jongin yang biasanya terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya bisa membuatnya terbakar.

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya…mmmhh.."

"God, suaramu sungguh seksi. Kau seperti sedang beronani.." Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, lelaki itu tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang membayangkan Jongin memainkan penisnya.

"Huh?" Sehun tidak mampu membalas perkataan Jongin karena sedang menikmati kocokan pada penisnya.

"Shit, suaramu membuatku jadi ingin merasakan kulumanmu lagi. Mulutmu benar-benar berbakat, sangat nikmat." Sehun hampir gila dengan kata-kata kotor yang Jongin katakan, ia jadi teringat dengan penis raksasa Jongin yang sepertinya mampu merobek lubang perawannya.

"Hmm..kau brengsek..hhh.." Sehun memaki Jongin sambil menahan desahannya, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika Jongin sampai tahu jika ia beronani sambil menikmati suara Jongin.

"Jangan munafik, aku tahu kau menyukai penisku dimulutmu. Kau bahkan menelan habis spermaku, aku tidak keberatan memberimu spermaku lagi kalau kau mau…" _Uhhh..aku merindukan spermamu Jonghhh, aku haus spermamu..ngghhh.._

"…hari ini kau benar-benar cantik Hun. Kakimu sangat seksi ketika kau pakai rok mini, kau harus sering-sering menggunakannya dihadapanku." Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan tangan pada penisnya, dimainkannya lubang kencingnya yang menjadi sangat sensitif dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Kakimu saja sudah bisa membuatku tegang. Apalagi pantatmu itu, nyaris membuatku gila saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika penisnya berkedut kencang, tubuhnya melengkung bersamaan dengan sensasi menyenangkan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dijauhkan sedikit ponsel yang tadi ia tempelkan pada telinganya agar Jongin tidak mendengar deru nafas kasarnya yang baru saja mencapai orgasme.

"Kau mau apa meneleponku?" Nada bicara Sehun sudah menjadi dingin lagi begitu ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Uhh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu kabar pacarku."

"Aku bukan pacarmu."

"Kau bisa memutuskan telepon ini sejak tadi kalau kau mau, tapi sepertinya kau merinduka—"

"Aku mau tidur, selamat malam." Sehun langsung mematikan panggilan dari Jongin. Hatinya berdebar kencang, malu mendengar perkataan Jongin tentang ia merindukan Jongin—walaupun hal itu memang tidak salah—dan juga ada sedikit rasa takut jika ia ketahuan beronani sambil menikmati kata-kata kotor yang Jongin ucapkan.

—

Sudah satu minggu sejak Jongin dan Sehun 'berpacaran'. Hal ini tidak membuat heboh penghuni sekolah karena Jongin memang mudah bergonta-ganti pacar dalam waktu singkat, mereka semua yakin jika hubungan Jongin dan Sehun akan segera berakhir dalam kurang dari satu bulan.

Selama satu minggu itu Sehun diperlakukan bak seorang ratu oleh Jongin. Setiap pagi Jongin akan menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya lagi ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Selama jam istirahat pun Jongin terus saja menempel pada Sehun, membelikan Sehun makan siang dan akan mengantarkan Sehun kembali kedalam kelas. Sehun tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Jongin padanya, ia tahu jika fotonya akan menjadi ancaman yang cukup kuat agar ia selalu mengikuti keinginan Jongin. Ah, Sehun rasanya ingin mati karena terlalu malu jika ingat tentang foto itu.

Jongin juga tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian panas mereka di perpustakaan, di taman bermain dan di hotel tempat Sehun nyaris kehilangan keperawanannya. Sehun masih malu sekali dengan tingkahnya yang menurutnya seperti pelacur waktu itu, bisa-bisanya ia memohon pada Jongin untuk mengulum penisnya. Lalu ia juga gantian mengulum penis Jongin dengan sangat bersemangat ketika mereka naik biang lala. Satu hal memalukan lagi adalah percakapan mereka lewat telepon beberapa malam yang lalu, Sehun berdoa jangan sampai Jongin tahu jika dirinya beronani sambil menikmati suara Jongin.

Anehnya, sejak malam itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi menerima pelecehan seksual lagi dari Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah lagi berusaha menggodanya, menyentuhnya bahkan berbicara kotor padanya. Perubahan sikap Jongin yang mendadak ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, apa yang direncanakan Jongin untuknya?

Sejak kali pertama Sehun merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan fisik dari orang lain, Sehun terus terbayang betapa hangatnya mulut Jongin dikulit penisnya. Frekuensi Sehun menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi juga jadi lebih sering karena penisnya sering tiba-tiba tegang hanya dengan mengingat tangan Jongin mengocok kejantanannya. Meskipun begitu Sehun bersumpah dalam hati jika ia tidak akan meminta Jongin untuk menyentuhnya lagi tidak peduli betapa tersiksanya dia. Sehun juga berencana untuk secepatnya menghapus foto dirinya yang berada dalam ponsel Jongin agar ia bisa terbebas dari status 'berpacaran' dengan Jongin.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Sehun berkata pelan pada Jongin yang mengikutinya. Saat ini jam istirahat dan Jongin seperti biasa sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas Sehun menunggu lelaki manis itu keluar.

"Aku temani."

"Aku akan lama, nanti kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk makan siang."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah, terserah kau." Sehun memang masih belum bisa memaafkan sikap Jongin tempo hari meskipun Jongin tidak sampai benar-benar mengambul keperawanan lubangnya sayangnya Sehun sudah terlanjur meletakkan nama Jongin dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus ia benci.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang membaca buku didepannya dengan Jongin yang duduk diseberangnya. Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya dan sesekali ia akan tersenyum lebar, Sehun sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan alasan dibalik senyum lebar Jongin. Sehun yakin jika Jongin pasti sedang membuka situs porno, senyumnya saja mesum begitu.

"Kau manis sekali Hun." Jongin berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, jangan-jangan Jongin sedang….

"Kau sedang melihat foto apa huh?" Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha merebut ponsel Jongin. Apa Jongin sedang memandangi foto bugilnya? Jangan-jangan fotonya tidak hanya digunakan sebagai ancaman tapi juga dijadikan bahan untuk beronani oleh Jongin?

Wajah Sehun benar-benar memerah melihat foto dirinya dilayar ponsel Jongin. Fotonya yang tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali, kaki yang dilebarkan seolah memamerkan penis mungilnya yang saat itu sedang tegang. Ekspresi Sehun difoto itu seperti pelacur yang minta diperkosa.

"Kau sering memandangi foto-foto ini?!" Sehun menjaga suaranya agar tidak meninggi karena mereka masih berada dalam area perpustakaan.

"Eh..a-aku..ehmm…Tentu saja! Aku beronani setiap malam dengan bantuan foto-fotomu!" Jongin menjawab tanpa mau melihat ke arah Sehun yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"YA! Kau benar-benar orang paling mesum sedunia!" Sehun mendesis kesal. Tidak menyangka dugaannya sangat tepat.

"Sstt..kita sedang di perpustakaan. Tidak boleh berisik." Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ing—ahhh!" Sehun hendak mengeluarkan amarahnya pada Jongin yang selama seminggu berusaha ia pendam ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bagian di antara pahanya.

"Ssstt…kau ini berisik sekali sih." Jongin menyeringai sambil menekan telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun.

"Jonginhh..singkirkan kakimu!" Sehun mendorong mundur tubuhnya beserta kursi yang ia duduki, membuat bunyi gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Sehun, tolong tenang." Suara penjaga perpustakaan yang Sehun kenali menegurnya dari meja administrasi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mendengar Sehun ditegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan membuat Jongin menyeringai semakin lebar, lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk disamping Jongin.

Meja yang dipilih Sehun memang dekat meja resepsionis dan juga dikelilingi rak-rak buku sejarah yang super tebal sehingga orang yang lewat tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang duduk disana. Sungguh beruntung Jongin siang itu, perpustakaan yang biasanya sudah sepi hari ini super sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang sibuk dengan buku dihadapan mereka, selain itu ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang juga sibuk dengan komputer yang menampilkan tabel-tabel rumit dan membosankan.

Sehun berusaha tidak menggubris Jongin yang duduk disampingnya dan terus memandanginya dengan seringai lebar. Sentuhan Jongin pada luar penisnya tadi memang tidak membuat benda itu menegang, tapi Sehun merasa sedikit kepanasan serta isi kepalanya mulai dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran aneh.

"Anghh!" Sehun yang baru saja konsentrasinya kembali langsung terpecah kembali karena tangan Jongin tiba-tiba meremas selangkangannya.

"Mphh..mphh..Jonghhhhh.." Sehun baru saja akan protes ketika Jongin langsung mencium bibirnya brutal. Tangan yang tadi sempat meremas selangkangannya kini sudah membelai lembut paha dalamnya dengan sensual, membuat otot-otot Jongin melemas.

"Kita diperpustakaan Jonginhh..hhh.." Sehun berusaha menahan desahannya tapi tangan sialan Jongin tahu betul apa yang sedang dilakukan, tangan itu begitu terampil membangkitkan libido Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik." Tangan Jongin semakin bergerak menuju bagian yang sangat berbahaya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, menahan segala jenis suara yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongin tidak lagi mencium bibir Sehun, kini lelaki itu memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sehun yang mulai memerah dan berkeringat. Seksi, sangat seksi. Jongin sampai menelan air liurnya berkali-kali melihat Sehun yang sedang tersiksa.

"Jonginhh..sudahhh.." Sehun mendesis pelan, ia takut jika mereka dilihat oleh orang lain sedang berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh di area sekolah. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan asalkan ia tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Posisi duduk Jongin yang menghadap rak buku membuat Jongin bisa melihat siapapun yang datang ke arah mereka, dan Sehun yang kursinya sudah ditarik menghadap Jongin tertutupi bagian depannya sehingga siapapun yang lewat hanya bisa melihat punggung Sehun.

"Kau sudah tegang sayang.." Jongin mencubiti penis Sehun dari luar celana seragamnya. Tangan Sehun mengepal menahan nikmat dan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Hhh..Jonginhh..jangan lagi..nghhh.." Sehun masih berusaha mengontrol desahannya agar tidak menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Sayang kau yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik jika penismu tegang seperti ini?" Jongin sungguh menikmati ekspresi Sehun yang luar biasa menggairahkan.

"Hmm..hhh..nghhh.." Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan, penisnya sudah tegang sempurna didalam sana. Sehun butuh Jongin, sekarang. Namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Sehun berharap Jongin akan memberikannya hand job atau blow job tanpa harus membuatnya malu seperti sebelumnya.

Jongin perlahan-lahan membuka sabuk, kaitan celana dan juga reseleting celana Sehun dan terus-terusan memijat penis tegang Jongin dari luar. Perlakuan Jongin yang bertele-tele membuat Sehun frustasi, ia butuh kuluman Jongin sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan mulutku pada penismu, tapi dimana letak kesenangannya jika aku langsung memberikannya padamu?" Jongin meremas kencang penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam hitam.

"Uhmmm…hhh…shhh.." Sehun kehilangan kontrol dan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ssstt…kau mau ketahuan?" Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan karena tangan Jongin berhenti memberinya kenikmatan. Perubahan ekspresi Sehun ini membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat menggoda tubuh seksi didepannya.

"Kau bisa menciumku kalau kau mau." Jongin menyeringai. Cerdik sekali Jongin bisa menemukan alasan agar Sehun menciumnya. Jongin menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Sehun dan menggenggam erat penis mungil yang sudah menegang itu.

"Mphh..hh..nghhh..mphhh…" Sehun langsung menarik kerah seragam Jongin begitu penisnya dialiri kenikmatan yang berlebihan. Sehun butuh pelampiasan atas segala rangsangan yang ia dapatkan, dan sepertinya mencium Jongin adalah satu-satunya opsi yang ia miliki. Well, otak Sehun sedang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sepertinya karena sentuhan memabukkan dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, akhirnya Sehun mencium bibirnya juga. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir tipis Sehun, dan kini impiannya sudah terwujud. Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah merespon ciumannya tapi sekarang Sehun lah yang melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Tangan Jongin bekerja ekstra cepat dibawah sana, ujung penis Sehun ia mainkan dengan sangat lihai. Ditekan-tekannya lubang kencing milik Sehun membuat Sehun menciumnya semakin dalam.

Lengan kokoh Jongin memeluk tubuh lemas itu dan membalas ciuman panas Sehun. Lelaki berkulit susu itu juga lupa dengan kenikmatan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti penisnya, bibir Jongin adalah segalanya bagi Sehun untuk saat ini. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Keduanya baru melepaskan bibir mereka ketika sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan wajah panasnya. Sehun malu dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang baru saja mereka lakukan dan berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Belum sempat Sehun mendorong dada bidang Jongin, lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu menciumnya lagi. Lebih lembut, lebih penuh perasaan, juga kembali memainkan penis tegang Sehun yang sempat terlupakan.

"Ngmphhh..hhh..Jongghhh.." Sehun pening dengan kocokan cepat pada penisnya. Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun kembali menarik kemeja seragam Jongin agar terus mencium dan memberinya kenikmatan.

"Hunhhh..mphhh..nghhh.." Penis mungil itu mulai berkedut kencang, menunjukkan pemiliknya sudah mendekati surga dunia.

"Nghhh..mhhh..shhh..hhhh..uhhhh!" Sehun melenguh pelan dalam ciuman mereka sambil menumpahkan cairan cintanya pada tangan Jongin. Sehun terengah-engah mencoba bernafas disela ciuman Jongin yang tak kunjung usai.

"Hunhh..hhh.." Sehun mendorong pelan dada Jongin karena kini ia benar-benar butuh bernafas. Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Sehun intens dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Sehun sendiri segera menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, kemarin-kemarin ia berjanji agar menolak segala sentuhan seksual Jongin padanya dan baru saja ia mencium Jongin dengan liar.

Untung suara bel istirahat menyelamatkan Sehun dari suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Jongin. Dengan cepat Sehun merapikan celananya, lalu tidak lama kemudian Sehun dan Jongin sudah berjalan keluar perpustakaan beriringan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan pada wajah keduanya. Jongin tidak terlihat arogan seperti biasanya dan Sehun tidak menunjukkan wajah masam namun hanya menunduk memandangi lantai sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sampai nanti sore." Jongin mengacak sedikit rambut Sehun sebelum berjalan menjauh dari pintu kelas Sehun. Saat tangan besar Jongin menyentuh kepala Sehun, lelaki itu merasa kulitnya merinding dan jantungnya melompat. Gelombang yang dirasakan Sehun ketika melihat Jongin tidak lagi gelombang kekesalan dan keinginan untuk mencekik lelaki itu, namun ada sensasi baru yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

"Wah, romantis sekali Jongin padamu!" Baekhyun, teman sebangku Sehun langsung berkomentar begitu Sehun sampai dibangkunya.

"Romantis apanya?" Sehun tidak bisa melihat sisi romantis antara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Jongin sangat perhatian dengan mantan-mantannya." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun berusaha menjaga perasaan Sehun dengan tidak membicarakan mantan-mantan Jongin yang tak terhitung karena yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Jongin kekasih Sehun. Siapa sih yang mau membahas mantan dari kekasihmu?

"Huh? Jongin juga sama sekali tidak perhatian padaku." Sehun berkata sambil menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk kelas selanjutnya.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu sih." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sehun yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan cerita-cerita mengenai Jongin kini sedikit penasaran, memangnya bagaimana sikap Jongin pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya?

"Memangnya Jongin bersikap bagaimana dengan…uhm..mantan kekasihnya?"

"Uh..Jongin jarang sekali mengantar atau menjemput kekasihnya kecuali jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu—"

"Se-sesuatu?"

"Uh..uh..kau tahu..sesuatu seperti..uh.." Baekhyun tidak sampai hati memberi tahu teman barunya tentang betapa nakalnya kelakuan Jongin.

"Seks?" Sehun malah dengan lancar mengutarakan suara dalam kepala Baekhyun. Sehun sudah menduga hal ini sebenarnya, melihat bagaimana awal perkenalannya dengan Jongin, ia langsung tahu jika Jongin bukanlah orang baru dalam dunia seks.

"I-iya." Baekhyun mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu?" Sehun masih penasaran.

"Lalu…Jongin tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot mengantar kekasihnya ke kelas setiap pagi dan setelah istirahat. Apalagi mengusap kepalamu seperti tadi.." Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hati Sehun mendadak dipenuhi bunga-bunga ketika mendengar dia lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mendapat perhatian Kim Jongin, cowok paling keren seantero sekolah.

"Entahlah Baek, aku merasa jika Jongin hanya…" Sehun bimbang untuk menceritakan awal kisahnya dengan Jongin. Jika Sehun ingin curhat, ia harus juga harus mengungkapkan bahwa ia suka memotret dirinya sendiri ketika tidak berbusana atau dengan busana wanita dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun penasaran dengan penjelasan Sehun yang menggantung.

"Aku hanya merasa….tidak spesial." Sehun memutuskan tidak membuka seluruh ceritanya. Sehun terlalu malu untuk mengungkap selera seks-nya yang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak spesial? Kau justru satu-satunya orang yang pernah diperlakukan secara spesial oleh Jongin." Baekhyun berkata penuh semangat. "Jika orang-orang berpendapat kau dan Jongin akan putus setelah satu bulan, aku berpendapat berbeda. Aku merasa kau adalah…orang yang sudah mengambil hati Jongin."

"Me-mengambul hati Jongin? Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" Jongin terkejut dengan kesimpulan Baekhyun.

"Orang tuaku adalah psikolog dan psikiater, aku belajar membaca karakter seseorang dari mereka. Dan Jongin adalah orang yang sangat mudah dibaca—olehku—dia adalah anak orang kaya yang tumbuh bersama pelayan dan—"

"Kau juga bisa menebak jika Jongin tumbuh bersama pelayan?" Sehun tercengang dengan kemampuan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, itu sudah fakta umum tentang Jongin." Sehun merasa malu dengan pertanyaan bodohnya barusan dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan. "Selama ini Jongin berkencan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, dia tidak pernah terlihat mesra dengan siapapun, hanya ada kontak fisik."

"Tunggu..tunggu..mesra dan kontak fisik bukannya sama?"

"Ugh, kau ini bodoh sekali sih. Mesra itu pakai perasaan. Kontak fisik hanya nafsu saja." Baekhyun kesal karena dari tadi penjelasannya dipotong oleh pertanyaan bodoh Sehun.

"Baik, baik. Lanjutkan."

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir bahwa Jongin hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, tapi begitu aku melihatnya mengelus kepalamu seperti tadi, aku yakin jika Jongin memiliki sesuatu yang lebih untukmu."

"Sesuatu yang lebih? Hanya karena dia memegang kepalaku?

"Jongin tidak pernah bersikap penuh kasih sayang pada siapapun, Hun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang Jongin rasakan padamu karena aku bukan cenayang, tapi aku tahu jika Jongin menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar mainan seperti ia menganggap mantan-mantan kekasihnya." Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Obrolan keduanya terputus karena kedatangan guru sejarah yang dengan segera membawa hawa mengantuk bagi seluruh penghuni kelas. Sehun yang biasanya selalu tertidur selama pelajaran sejarah, hari ini matanya terbuka lebar dan tidak menguap sedikitpun.

Bukan karena materi pelajaran hari ini lebih menarik dari pada biasanya tapi karena pikiran Sehun dipenuhi oleh Jongin. Sehun terus teringat dengan wajah tampan Jongin yang tadi istirahat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, lalu hangat pelukan Jongin, dan setelah Sehun perhatikan ternyata senyuman Jongin tidak begitu membuatnya kesal seperti biasanya.

—

"Kita mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada sosok tampan yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya, Kim Jongin.

"Kencan." Sosok itu menjawab dengan singkat.

"Baiklah." Jongin terkejut karena ia tidak mendapat omelan, teriakan, atau tatapan membunuh dari Sehun. Apakah Sehun sudah mulai luluh sekarang?

"Kau mau kencan kemana?" Jongin mencoba bertanya. Selama berhari-hari tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka, siapa tahu kali ini keduanya bisa mengobrol tanpa ada teriakan atau makian keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Jeju." Sehun menjawab asal karena sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

"Kau..kau serius?" Sehun langsung menghentikan segala kegiatannya dan memandang Jongin tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan menginap dan pulang besok, kebetulan sekali besok kita tidak perlu sekolah." Jongin melajukan mobilnya memasuki jalan tol menuju bandara.

"Ya! Aku bisa dibunuh ibuku!" Sehun menjerit kencang.

"Sangat mudah jika kau hanya mencari alasan untuk ibumu." Jongin melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang sampai Sehun terus berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tidak mau kencan denganmu!" Sehun menjerit lagi. Sehun sangat kesal dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu menentukan semuanya sendiri tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Well, Jongin sebenarnya tidak salah-salah amat kok. Sehun sendiri kan yang bilang ingin ke Pulau Jeju?

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang tampan?"

"Aku tidak mau kau perkosa!" Sehun masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Sehun masih belum bisa memaafkan sikap tidak senonoh Jongin padanya meskipun Baekhyun sudah berkata padanya jika Jongin mungkin menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu belaka. Bagaimana Sehun bisa merasa jika Jongin memang menyukainya jika Jongin selalu memutuskan segala hal tanpa persetujuannya?

"Memperkosamu? Kapan?" Jongin bertanya ringan, membuat Sehun semakin emosi.

"Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri menyentuh tubuhku! Apa itu tidak disebut memperkosa?!"

"Kau sendiri kan yang memintaku mengulum penismu, dan tadi siang kau sendiri yang menciumku. Apa itu yang disebut memperkosa?"

"Baiklah kau memang belum memperkosaku, tapi kau akan memperkosaku kan? Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Sehun berkata sengit.

"Jadi kau pikir aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu? Jika aku hanya menginginkan hal itu aku sudah mendapatkannya minggu lalu! Kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh di dunia ini Oh Sehun." Jongin menggenggam setirnya dengan kencang, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah akibat ucapan Sehun.

"Memang aku orang paling bodoh didunia! Cepat turunkan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan semua perkataan Jongin barusan, pikirannya hanya terus mengingat betapa Jongin memperlakukannya seperti pelacur sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Sehun lupa dengan semua perhatian kecil Jongin yang ia terima selama satu minggu hanya karena kesan pertamanya pada Jongin sudah buruk.

Ciiitttt!

Jongin mengerem mobilnya yang sedang melaju kencang menyebabkan decitan keras antara ban mobil dan aspal. Tubuh Sehun terhempas maju nyaris terbentur dashboard mobil jika tangan kekar Jongin tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba terhimpit antara jendela pintu penumpang dan tubuh Jongin. Sehun langsung menahan nafasnya dan menunggu Jongin melecehkannya lagi, ia yakin Jongin pasti akan melecehkan tubuhnya lagi. Padahal Jongin sama sekali tidak menyentuh kulitnya se-inci pun hanya nafas Jongin yang terasa pada telinga Sehun.

"Kau tidak paham juga jika aku menyukaimu? Aku harus menggunakan cara bagaimana agar kau tahu jika aku sangat menyukaimu? Sangat tergila-gila denganmu. Katakan padaku Oh Sehun. Bagaimana agar kau tahu perasaanku?" Tubuh Sehun semakin tegang mendengar pengakuan Jongin barusan. Jongin menyukainya? Apa dia mendadak tuli?

"Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhmu? Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau menciumku tadi siang diperpustakaan? Kau tahu bagaimana aku bertingkah seperti orang gila karena aku tidak paham dengan perasaanku padamu?" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun dihadapannya.

"A-aku..tidak tahu.." Sehun menjawab lirih dan…jujur. Sehun memang tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin benar-benar menyukainya. Baginya Jongin hanyalah cowok mesum kaya yang selalu bersikap arogan dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" Jongin kini yang terdengar terkejut dengan jawaban jujur Sehun, wajahnya bingung.

"Ya…ya…bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau menyukaiku kalau kau selalu dingin, dan kau bahkan langsung melecehkanku diperkenalan pertama kita.." Sehun menjelaskan sedikit. Sehun sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang baru saja ia hadapi. Bukankah Jongin seharusnya melecehkannya bukan menyatakan cinta? Dan ekspresi kaget Jongin tadi sangat menggemaskan! Sehun nyaris lupa jika Jongin seorang playboy karena wajah lucunya tadi.

"Agh!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan terlihat frustasi.

"Uhh.." Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak paham mengapa Jongin kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke Jeju saja." Jongin kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menginjak gas lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Kau jangan seenaknya dong!" Sehun menarik-narik blazer seragam Jongin. Baru saja ia mendapat ungkapan perasaan cinta tapi kenapa ia sudah diperlakukan semaunya oleh Jongin lagi?

"Jangan ganggu aku kalau kau tidak ingin kita berdua terbunuh." Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin tangan Sehun meninggalkan lengannya tapi demi keselamatan mereka berdua Jongin harus menyuruh Sehun melepaskan sentuhannya. Jongin juga heran kenapa sentuhan sederhana seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk diatas kursi pesawat first class menuju Pulau Jeju. Sehun juga tidak paham dengan dirinya kenapa ia mau saja ketika Jongin terus menarik lengannya, ia sama sekali tidak berusaha memberontak. Sebagian dari diri Sehun mulai mempertimbangkan kebenaran ucapan Baekhyun.

Setelah ia pikir-pikir, Jongin memang akan dengan mudah mendapatkan tubuhnya jika itu memang yang Jongin inginkan tapi sampai sekarang Jongin tidak pernah berusaha mengambil keperawanannya. Selain itu Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin, sepertinya Jongin bukanlah Jongin yang selalu ia dengar. Jongin memiliki banyak sisi untuk ia kenal.

"Jangan membaca buku terus, mengobrol denganku." Sehun langsung menutup bukunya. Bukan karena ia bersemangat untuk mengobrol dengan Jongin tapi karena terkejut dengan nada bicara Jongin yang hangat dan ramah.

"Uh..kau ingin mengobrol apa?"

"Kau lebih suka gunung atau pantai?" Jongin bertanya tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Uhm, pantai."

"Kopi atau teh?"

"Teh."

"Musim pa—"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin agar lelaki itu berhenti menanyainya atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasinya.

"Karena…karena…aku ingin mengenalmu." Jongin masih berbicara tanpa memandang kearah Sehun

"Huh?" Sehun semakin penasaran dengan sikap Jongin yang hari ini sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku." Nada suara Jongin menjadi dingin lagi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Sehun melepas tangannya yang tadi masih menyentuh tangan Jongin. Sehun sungguh tidak paham dengan sikap Jongin yang hari ini seperti roller coaster.

"Tetap seperti ini." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar kembali menyentuh punggung tangannya. Dada Sehun langsung bergemuruh kencang, ucapan-ucapan Baekhyun terngiang ditelinganya. _Jongin_ _menganggapmu lebih._

"Jongin, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Sehun bergumam pelan meskipun ia tahu Jongin pasti bisa mendengar suaranya. Reaksi Jongin hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang dari tadi bertumpuan dengan tangannya.

"Kau itu aneh sekali tahu. Kalau kau memang menyukaiku harusnya jangan bersikap seperti itu, kau harusnya bersikap manis pada orang yang kau sukai." Sehun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Jongin yang terpejam.

"Itu yang hyungku bilang padaku." Jongin mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Hyungmu?"

"Hyung-ku bilang supaya aku tidak berlaku seenaknya padamu. Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baikmu tapi kau tidak paham juga. Sepertinya aku suka dengan orang yang bodoh."

"Jika yang kau katakan bersikap baik adalah mengantar jemputku setiap hari itu tidaklah cukup menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Pertama-tama kita harus saling mengenal dulu sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, lalu kita harus…uhm…kencan beberapa kali sebelum meresmikan hubungan kita.." Sehun sepertinya mulai sedikit paham dengan sifat Jongin yang kurang ekspresif mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Yang jelas kau tidak boleh tiba-tiba menelanjangi orang yang kau suka begitu saja. Siapapun pasti akan merasa dilecehkan jika kau berbuat seperti itu." Sehun terus berbicara pada Jongin seolah berbicara dengan keponakannya yang berumur lima tahun. Kenapa Sehun malah jadi seperti dokter cinta?

"Untuk minggu kemarin…aku minta maaf. Aku…aku…" Jongin bergumam pelan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan permohonan maafnya.

"Uh..baiklah aku maafkanmu." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar Jongin meminta maaf, ia yakin sekali Jongin bukan orang yang sering mengucapkan kata maaf mengingat betapa arogannya sikap Jongin pada semua orang.

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kita sudah boleh berpacaran?" Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun penuh harap, membuat Sehun terkikik geli.

"Baiklah kita bisa berpacaran sambil saling mengenal."

Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya mulai tergerak. Jika semua orang tergila-gila pada Jongin karena ketampanannya atau betapa kerennya Jongin, ia mulai menyukai Jongin karena dibalik sikap dingin itu, Jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya.

—

"Uh..Jongin, aku ingin tanya satu hal."

"Tanya saja."

"Kapan kau mulai menyukaiku? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padaku dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah?" Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tidak ia sangka Sehun yang sesungguhnya sedikit terlalu percaya diri.

"Sejak aku melihat fotomu yang sedang tertidur."

"Foto?! Kau menyukaiku karena foto mesum itu?" Sehun langsung kesal karena Jongin ternyata menyukainya karena foto-foto erotisnya. Sangat tidak romantis.

"Foto mesum?" Kening Jongin berkerut.

"Foto apa lagi kalau bukan foto..panasku…" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Bukan foto yang itu Sehun, fotomu yang sedang tertidur memakai piyama beruang." Jongin menjelaskan lebih rinci. Sehun mengingat-ingat fotonya dengan piyama beruang dan langsung merasa malu karena telah menuduh Jongin yang tidak-tidak. "Boleh aku jujur padamu?" Nada suara Jongin terdengar serius.

"Te-tentu saja."

"Aku langsung jatuh hati padamu ketika aku melihat fotomu saat tertidur, lalu aku melihat foto-foto lainnya dan ternyata kau suka—"

"Sudahlah! Jangan membahas hal itu! Aku malu!" Sehun tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Jongin karena terlalu malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin tertawa melihat wajah salah tingkah Sehun. "Hun, aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kejadian diperpustakaan minggu lalu dan juga aku membuatmu memakai pakaian wanita ke taman bermain. Aku juga sudah—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Jongin." Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa suka cross-dressing." Jongin ganti bertanya.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi!" Wajah Sehun mulai memanas.

"Ayolah, aku cuma penasaran. Kau sepertinya cowok polos yang suka membaca buku tapi ternyata kau suka—"

"Baiklah, baiklah akan aku jelaskan." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu kan, internet. Kau pasti juga sering membuka..uhm..website-website..seperti itu, iya kan?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. Sungguh memalukan baginya untuk membuka rahasia seksnya.

"Iya, kadang-kadang." Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku..aku langsung tertarik untuk…uhh…cross-dressing saat pertama kali mengetahui tentang hal itu. Dan…dan…aku merasa seksi setiap memakai pakaian perempuan, jadi…ya begitulah." Sehunn mengakhiri penjelasannya yang berantakan dengan wajah merah padam. Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham atas penjelasan Sehun.

Jongin menyesap sodanya lagi. Kini keduanya sedang bersantai dibalkon kamar hotel milik keluarga Jongin. Sehun duduk dihadapannya, wajahnya masih merona karena baru saja membongkar rahasia terdalamnya. Rambut lembut Sehun diterpa angin membuat Sehun terlihat luar biasa mempesona, Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya melompat karena kecantikan lelaki didepannya.

"Aku mau mandi." Sehun salah tingkah dengan tatapan Jongin padanya dan beralasan untuk mandi saja padahal Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tidak salah dia menyerahkan hatinya pada Sehun, lelaki itu selain sangat baik hati juga menggemaskan. Jongin masih tercengang dengan betapa mudahnya Sehun memaafkan perlakuaannya pada lelaki itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Angin yang semakin besar membuat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dan kemudian duduk dikasur besar itu sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Jongin tahu seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu karena ia bisa kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Memangnya apa yang Jongin lakukan sih?

Memandangi foto-foto bugil kekasihnya.

Itulah yang Jongin lakukan. Pembicaraan mengenai selera seks Sehun saat di balkon tadi terus-terusan berputar dikepalanya. Apalagi kini ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongin jadi membayangkan tubuh seksi itu diguyur air hangat yang pastinya membuat kulit putih kekasihnya semakin menggiurkan.

Jongin tidak ingin merusak awal hubungannya yang baik dengan Sehun hari ini harus rusak lagi karena nafsunya. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat foto-foto seksi Sehun didalam ponselnya, ia berjanji akan segera menuntaskan hasratnya dengan tangannya dikamar mandi begitu Sehun selesai mandi.

"Wah, aku suka sekali wangi conditioner-nya!" Sehun keluar kamar mandi memakai baju yang diantarkan ke kamar mereka atas perintah Jongin. Rambut cokelat itu basah dan handuk tersampir dibahu.

"I-iya, aku ju-juga suka." Jongin gelagapan dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia mengunci layar ponselnya dan berpura-pura menonton televisi.

"Ah, lelahnya." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur besar dalam kamar mewah tersebut.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Jongin menarik selimut agar menutupi ereksinya.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." Sehun menggelindingkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbaring bersebalahan dengan Jongin. Sehun yang sesungguhnya memang bersifat sedikit manja dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Me-mengobrol?" Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman karena tangan Sehun mulai melingkarkan diperutnya.

"Iya, mengobrol. Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Be-belum kok." Sehun merangsek maju memeluk Jongin lebih erat.

"Peluk aku. Aku ingin dipeluk." Sehun merengek pada Jongin yang tidak bereaksi sedikitpun pada gerakannya. Sehun heran kenapa Jongin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmm, kau manja sekali sih." Jongin berusaha bersikap santai dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Memang aku manja." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Jongin langsung menahan nafasnya, kenapa Sehun harus bermanja-manja disaat seperti ini? Ketika Jongin berusaha keras mengubah image-nya dimata Sehun, malah ia diberi cobaan seperti ini.

Tanpa Jongin sadari tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri dari pinggang Sehun menuju pantat seksi yang tadi ia perhatikan dari ponselnya. Setelah berhari-hari Jongin mencoba mengerti apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun, Jongin menyimpulkan jika Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. Jongin tidak ingin meniduri Sehun beberapa kali kemudian meninggalkannya. Saat ini Jongin sedang benar-benar fokus pada misi menaklukan hati Sehun. Berarti sudah satu minggu Jongin tidak menyalurkan hasratnya dengan siapapun, hanya menggunakan tangannya saja. Bagi Jongin yang selama ini hampir selalu melewatkan malam dengan teman untuk bercinta, melihat Sehun yang tanpa pertahanan dan bermanja-manja padanya membuat Jongin merasa seperti predator yang siap menerkam buruannya.

"Jong, bisakah kita berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai dulu sebelum pulang ke Seoul?" Suara Sehun teredam karena Sehun masih membenamkan wajahnya didada Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja. Tangannya sibuk berusaha meraih dua bongkah pantat yang masih terbungkus celana pendek.

"Lalu kita akan—Jongin?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun menjerit sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan langsung menindih Sehun dibawahnya.

To Be Continue

Semi M dan ada fluff-fluff gitu hehe

Kasian kalo Sehun cuma dijadiin pelampiasan hawa nafsu doang, jadian dulu baru ehem-ehem wkwk

Mohon reviewnya yang buanyaaaak ya kekekek

Terima kasih semuanya^^

Author mau minta maaf sekali lagi buat yang nungguin seri non-M :(

Author keasikan bikin yang mesum-mesum sampe lupa yang lainnya huwaaa. Tunggu bentar lagi yaaa, Author akan berusaha update secepatnya.

Selamat malam Jum'at chingudeul! *kisskiss*


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Four

"Jo-jonginhhh…" Sehun melenguh begitu bibir Jongin menyentuh kulitnya. Sejujurnya Sehun sangat merindukan sentuhan panas dari Jongin, lima hari rasanya terlalu lama.

"Desahkan namaku Hun.." Jongin menjilat daun telinga Sehun.

"Janganhhh…hmmm…" Sehun berusaha mendorong dada Jongin yang sudah menempel ketat pada dadanya. Sehun sebenarnya sangat amat merindukan kenikmatan yang pernah Jongin berikan padanya, tapi ia tidak ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sehun ingin sedikit menolak dulu sebelum pada akhirnya dia akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Mengapa? Karena Sehun tidak ingin terlihat seperti cowok murahaan yang langsung mengiyakan ketika seseorang mengajaknya bercinta. Apalagi mereka baru benar-benar berpacaran beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maaf kan aku…" Jongin langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun begitu mendengar penolakan dari kekasihnya. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun membencinya lagi, ia tidak ingin hubungan yang baru saja ia mulai sudah kandas karena nafsu liarnya.

"I-iya.." Sehun menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Aku hanya.."

"Aku yang salah Sehun. Aku memang sulit mengontrol nafsuku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jongin menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sehun. Aneh sekali seorang yang arogan seperti Jongin bisa bertekuk lutut pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal selama satu minggu. Jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat hatinya begitu lemah dihadapan Sehun.

"Jongin, aku—"

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jongin kembali menyela perkataan Sehun dan segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, harusnya kan Jongin berusaha merayunya sekali lagi dan dia akan mengiyakan ajakan bercinta dari Jongin. Bukan seperti ini. Kenapa Jongin malah meninggalkannya dengan penis setengah menegang begini? Kenapa Jongin malah tidak jadi menyentuhnya? Sehun menyesali rencananya untuk sedikit menaikkan harga dirinya dihadapan Jongin, kini dirinya sendiri yang terkena batunya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba meminta Jongin untuk menyentuhku lagi setelah aku tolak tadi? Aku benar-benar menginginkan Jongin sekarang…Kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun!_ Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar hotel sambil sesekali meringis karena penisnya terasa tidak nyaman.

Ditatapnya pintu kamar mandi dengan pandangan ragu. Haruskah ia menunggu sampai Jongin keluar dan mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia ingin bercinta? Atau ia akan berpose seksi diatas kasur agar Jongin terangsang dan menyentuh tubuhnya lagi? Sehun meremas rambutnya sekali lagi, berusaha mencari ide agar malam ini ia bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan cinta dari Jongin.

"Se-sehun? Ap-apa yang…" Jongin tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sehun tidak memakai sehelai benang pun berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi. Jongin melepas genggaman pada penis tegangnya karena terlalu kaget.

"Biar aku bantu.." Sehun menutup lagi pintu kamar mandi kemudian mendekati Jongin yang duduk diatas kloset dan sama polosnya dengan dia. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Jongin, dengan penuh percaya diri Sehun mengambil alih penis Jongin yang ia yakini sedang dimanjakan oleh pemiliknya sebelum ia masuk.

"Se-sehun..kau tidak harus..ahhh.." Jongin mengerang pelan saat tangan Sehun dengan lihai mengurut kejantanannya yang sangat tegang. Sehun memanjakan penis Jongin tanpa mau mendongakkan kepalanya, ia malu dengan sikapnya sekarang. Menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika kekasihnya sedang beronani dan menawarkan bantuan untuk memanjakan penis tegang kekasihnya. Semua ini Sehun lakukan karena ia tidak tahan lagi karena dari luar kamar mandi ia bisa mendengar desahan Jongin yang teredam kucuran air dari shower.

"Anghhh..Hunhh.." Jongin tidak masalah dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi berani seperti ini, ia malah suka sebenarnya. Tangan Jongin meremas rambut Sehun agar kekasihnya tahu jika ia menginginkan kuluman dari bibir tipis menggairahkan itu.

"Shithhh..mhh.." Jongin mengerang lagi. Kuluman Sehun tidak ada duanya, terlalu nikmat. Terlalu hangat. Setelah berhari-hari ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan seksual dari orang lain, akhirnya malam ini penisnya dihangatkan lagi oleh mulut kecil yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan penis didalamnya.

"Hun, aku akan keluar.." Jongin memperingatkan Sehun agar kekasihnya tidak tersedak dengan semprotan spermanya nanti. Sehun menggumam pelan dan itu menyebabkan getaran pada batang penis yang sudah berkedut itu, Jongin mengeram lagi.

"FUCKKHHH!" Jongin memejamkan matanya begitu merasa dirinya di setrum oleh kenikmatan dunia. Sehun menjilati seluruh kejantanan Jongin untuk memastikan tidak ada cairan cinta kekasihnya yang tertinggal.

Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya, tadi siang kekasihnya itu mati-matian menolak sentuhannya namun kini lelaki cantik dihadapannya malah dengan suka rela mengulum penisnya sampai ia mendapat kepuasan. Sehun yang merasa dipandangi segera melepaskan jilatannya pada penis Jongin dan menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa dibalik tingkahnya ini.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang dan menyentuh pipi Sehun agar lelaki itu menatap wajahnya.

"Eh-i-iya." Kegugupan terlihat jelas dimata Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak mau memandang kearah Jongin.

"Sehun, apa aku perlu membantumu juga?" Jongin memandang lantai dikakinya dimana Sehun duduk. Matanya terfokus pada kemaluan Sehun yang tegang dan menempel lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Uh, a-aku.."

"Hmm?" Jongin mengelus dagu Sehun agar pandangan Sehun tidak berpaling darinya.

"I-iya. Tolong aku." Sehun tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang.

"Kita perlu tempat yang lebih hangat supaya dirimu tidak kedinginan. Oke?" Jongin bangkit dari kloset, diikuti oleh Sehun yang berusaha bangkit dari lantai.

"Huwaaa!" Tubuh Sehun langsung terangkat dari lantai dalam hitungan detik, rupanya Jongin menggendong tubuh rampingnya seperti koala. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin karena takut akan terjatuh dan hal ini membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. Sebelum keluar kamar mandi, Jongin tidak lupa mematikan shower yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meredam desahannya.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar sempurna." Jongin berbisik ditelinga Sehun, tubuh dalam pelukannya terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya. Pantat sintal Sehun yang terasa sangat kenyal menyentuh lengannya, dada Sehun yang menggesek dadanya dan penis mungil Sehun yang menempel erat pada perutnya.

"Uh, jangan membuatku semakin malu." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam ceruk leher Jongin.

"Jangan malu." Jongin membaringkan tubuh polos kekasihnya diatas tempat tidur, dipandanginya penuh kekaguman tubuh itu sebelum ia menindihnya. Bibirnya perlahan-lahan mencium bibir Sehun, ciuman itu menjadi lumatan kemudian menjadi gigitan hingga akhirnya lidah mereka bertautan dan berusaha saling menguasai.

"Hhh..Jonghh…" Sehun mendesah pelan ketika paha Jongin tidak sengaja menyentuh ereksinya yang sedari tadi belum diperhatikan. Jongin yang juga merasa cairan lengket menyentuh kulit pahanya segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan cepat Jongin mulai menciumi leher, dada, perut hingga akhirnya tiba pada pusat kenikmatan Sehun.

"Hmmm…Jonghh…aghhh…" Tubuh Sehun langsung bergetar, ia tidak bisa berdusta jika ia sangat ketagihan sentuhan Jongin. Jari-jari Sehun mencengkram bantal dikepalanya dan ia berusaha terus membuka matanya agar bisa melihat betapa menggairahkannya melihat Jongin mengulum penisnya.

"Jonghh…lebih cepathh..tolonghhh…" Sehun sudah tidak punya lagi rasa malu dan memohon akan kenikmatan pada Jongin, toh kini mereka sepasang kekasih dan mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali saling memberi kenikmatan.

Jongin menambah kenikmatan untuk Sehun dengan memainkan bola kembar milik Sehun lalu ia juga meremas kencang bongkahan pantat Sehun sebelum mengelus lubang ketat yang tersembunyi dalam gundukan seksi itu.

"Oh my Godhhh..Jonghhh…ahhh…mhhhh…yahhh…"

"Masukkanhhh…nghhh..shhh…"

JLEB!

"NYAHHH!" Dua jari Jongin terasa dicengkram sangat kencang oleh lubang kekasihnya. Hal ini membuat Jongin menggeram karena membayangkan jika penisnya lah berada dalam lubang itu. Geraman ini mengirim kenikmatan lebih pada penis Sehun dan dalam sekejap cairan lengket memenuhi rongga mulut Jongin.

"Hmm..kau keluar cepat sekali." Jongin berujar sambil membersihkan cairan putih yang berada disekitar bibirnya.

"Hhhh..nikmat sekali tadi Jong." Sehun masih memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau tahu betapa kerasnya aku menahan diri selama berhari-hari agar tidak menyerangmu? Tapi kau malah menyerahkan dirimu seperti ini, mana mungkin aku tahan." Jongin membaringkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan memeluk Sehun hangat.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi sekarang." Jongin yang tadi sedang menutup matanya untuk menikmati aroma tubuh Sehun langsung terbelalak. Apa ini artinya Sehun mau bercinta dengannya? Mau penisnya memenuhi lubang perawan itu?

"Sehun…" Jongin tidak bisa memandang wajah Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar karena Sehun menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal jadi siapa tahu kalimat yang ia dengar salah.

"Ahhh! Aku malu sekali!" Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh polosnya. Jongin dengan cepat menarik kain yang akan menyembunyikan kesempurnaan tubuh Sehun dari pandangannya.

"Kau yakin sayang? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat sudah bernafsu kan?" Jongin menarik bantal yang menghalangi matanya beradu dengan mata Sehun.

"Uh, i-iya." Jongin terpana dengan kecantikan Sehun yang merona. "Jangan menahan apapun." Sehun menambahkan, dan hal itu membuat kembang api seolah meledak-ledak dalam tubuh Jongin. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki hati dan tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya, ia tidak menyangka hari itu akan tiba secepat ini. Jongin pikir butuh waktu panjang untuk menaklukan hati Sehun.

"Bersiaplah Oh Sehun." Jongin menarik Sehun agar berada ditengah-tengah kasur luas yang mereka tempati, bibir mereka langsung bertemu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Saliva dengan cepat mengalir keluar dari bibir Sehun membasahi leher jenjang Sehun.

Ciuman mereka harus putus karena keduanya membutuhkan nafas. Dada keduanya naik turun tidak teratur dan dua pasang mata itu beradu penuh nafsu. Jongin tiba-tiba meninggalkan tubuh Sehun, ia beranjak menuju lemari yang berada dalam kamar hotel itu. Dikeluarkan dua kimono berbahan kain lalu dirobeknya sekuat tenaga membuat Sehun terlonjak dari kasur melihat kekuatan Jongin yang baginya sangat mengerikan dan sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan menyetubuhinya.

Jongin kembali dengan membawa sobekan kain-kain yang berasal dari kimono. Sehun terpaku melihat Jongin yang terlihat sangat berkuasa saat ini, aura yang dikeluarkan Jongin sungguh bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuh atletis Jongin yang terlihat begitu kokoh dan juga penis besar yang menggantung diantara kaki berotot itu. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan betapa nikmatnya ditumbuk oleh penis sebesar milik Jongin.

"Tangan keatas." Sehun dengan segera menaikkan tangannya keatas dan Jongin mengikat lengan cantik itu menjadi satu dan mengaitkan sedikit sisa kain kepada bedpost. Membuat pemiliknya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan lembut, kan?" Nada bicara Jongin terdengar sangat seram bagi Sehun. Separuh dari diri Sehun menyesal sudah mengatakan jika Jongin tidak perlu menahan diri.

"A-aku.." Sehun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya disumpal oleh kain yang tadi dibawa Jongin. Jantung Sehun bergemuruh, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar habis ditangan Jongin.

Kaki Sehun terasa direnggangkan sangat lebar. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa malu, memang Jongin sudah berkali-kali melihatnya tanpa busana tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa malu jika Jongin menatapnya begitu intens.

"Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuatku sangat tegang hanya dengan melihat sedikit saja bagian tubuhmu." Jari-jari Jongin bergerak perlahan pada kulit Sehun, gerakan lembut yang berbahaya.

"Kulitmu, suaramu, aromamu. Kau sangat sempurna." Tangan Jongin mulai menjelajahi dua tonjolan didada Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kau membuatku tergila-gila Hun."

Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas oleh kata-kata Jongin dan juga sentuhan berbahaya Jongin pada kulitnya. Yang lebih memalukan bagi Sehun adalah penisnya sudah setengah berdiri hanya karena ucapan Jongin dan ia yakin jika Jongin melihat hal itu.

"Uh, uh. Little Hunnie sudah bangun lagi." Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat penis kekasihnya yang sudah setengah mengeras. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada penis mungil Sehun dan meniup ujungnya.

"Nikmat?" Jongin terkekeh melihat kepala Sehun yang mendongak keatas menahan nikmat. "Terlalu cepat untuk orgasme bukan?" Jongin meninggalkan penis Sehun yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Mhhmm..nghhh.." Sehun tidak bisa mendesah dengan lega ketika Jongin dengan kejamnya mulai membuka pantat sintalnya dan memainkan bibir lubangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan.." Lidah Jongin mulai ikut bermain.

"Nghhh…hhhmm…mhhh…" Sehun menggeliat dengan rangsangan pada lubangnya. Penisnya akan segera menegang sempurna jika lubangnya dimainkan seperti ini.

"Uh, aku tidak tahan merasakan ketatnya lubang ini." Jongin menyedot lubang itu kencang-kencang sebelum menaiki tubuh tidak berdaya Sehun. Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang berkilat penuh nafsu, ingin sekali jari-jarinya menyisir rambut hitam kekasihnya. Sehun sangat ingin menyentuh Jongin.

Jongin melepas kain yang sedari tadi memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun, sebelum Sehun mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata Jongin membungkam bibir itu lagi kali ini dengan bibirnya. Ciuman Jongin terasa sangat kasar, penuh nafsu, menuntut.

Puas membuat bibir Sehun bengkak dan merah, Jongin melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, bukan hanya karena ciuman tanpa jeda yang baru ia lakukan tapi juga karena ia puas melihat Sehun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Keinginan untuk menguasai tubuh itu lebih kuat lagi, Jongin bertekad akan membuat Sehun menjerit sampai kekasihnya kehabisan suara.

"Sehun, kau siap untuk pengalaman baru?" Jongin mengecup bibir tipis itu sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidur dimana Sehun tergeletak tidak berdaya. Sehun tidak bisa berbicara banyak karena bibirnya sedikit nyeri dengan ciuman kasar Jongin.

"Jong-jongin…jangan..jangan tutup mataku..hhhmmmhh…" Sehun yang sedari tadi berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kegiatan panasnya kali ini tidak melihat Jongin sudah kembali kesisinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba diangkat dan Jongin berusaha menutup matanya dengan sebuah kain yang sepertinya salah satu kain sobekan dari kimono.

"Akan lebih nikmat ketika kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sayang, percaya padaku malam ini akan jadi malam favoritmu." Jongin tidak menghiraukan penolakan Sehun dan mulai menciumi sekujur tubuh langsing itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Jongin tidak hanya membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan pada kulit Sehun namun juga luka-luka lecet akibat gigitan terutama dibagian lengan. Entah mengapa Jongin suka sekali melihat tangan terikat Sehun yang membuat Sehun tidak berdaya.

"Sakithhh..hhhmmm…nghhh…"

"Ku dengar kau masih mendesah.." Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Sehun akhirnya bisa berhenti sejenak dari segala sensasi yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Hal ini membuat Sehun sedikit heran juga, apa yang akan Jongin lakukan setelah ini?

"Ahhhhhh! Jonghhhhh—ahhhhh!" Sehun menjerit. Penisnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin, dan kepala penisnya disentuh benda dingin yang membuat bagian itu nyeri. "Jonghhh..ap-apa ituhhh…he-hentikanhh..ughhh…"

"Es batu sayang, dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Sehun mendengar suara Jongin yang rendah karena dipenuhi nafsu.

"Sa-sakithhh…Jonghhh…mhhmmm…" Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Lubang uretranya terus-terusan diusap dengan es batu. Panas tubuhnya membuat es tersebut langsung meleleh begitu mengenai kulitnya dan itu membuat air dingin mengaliri batang penisnya yang tegang.

"Kalau begini? Apakah sakit?"

Sehun mendesah kencang, penisnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi sensasi yang sangat aneh. Dingin dan panas. Rupanya Jongin memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya yang dipenuhi es batu, rasanya nikmat dan nyeri. Penisnya nyaris mati rasa karena kedinginan namun ia juga merasakan kehangatan kuluman Jongin.

Sehun mendesah dan mendesah, es batu dalam mulut Jongin sudah mulai banyak yang meleleh dan keluar dari rongga mulut Jongin. Aliran air es itu membasahi bola kembarnya hingga kebelahan anusnya dan menuju kasur. Jongin benar, tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ketika bercinta sungguh menggairahkan.

"JONGINHHHH! Hiks…sakit…ahhh…keluarkannhhh…" Sehun dibuat menjerit lagi. Lubangnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak familiar, keras, dingin dan kaku. Sehun tahu jika itu bukan jari atau penis Jongin, kulit manusia tidak dingin seperti ini. Vibrator? Sehun tidak yakin.

"Jonghhh…kau..hhh…jahatmmhhh…yahhhh…" Penisnya masih dikulum, membuat Sehun tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi, rasa sakit pada anusnya atau kenikmatan mulut Jongin pada penisnya. Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan kesakitan yang Sehun rasakan, ia hanya senang melihat ketidakberdayaan Sehun.

Sehun bergerak liar saat benda yang memenuhi lubangnya itu digerakkan keluar masuk oleh Jongin. Tangan Sehun meronta-ronta dalam ikatan kuat pada tangannya, kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Rasa sakit ketika benda itu masuk kini sudah digantikan oleh kenikmatan. Sebuah titik dalam tubuhnya disentuh oleh benda dingin tersebut dan juga penisnya masih dikulum cepat oleh Jongin.

"Jonghhh..lebih cepathhh..aku akanhhh..ahhh..nghhhmm…"

"Jonghh..ahhhh..nikmatnyahhhh..shhhh…ahhhh…"

"Disitummhhh…nyahhh..yahh..sedikit lagihhh..mmhhh.." Sehun terus memohon pada Jongin agar benda yang masih belum ia ketahui identitasnya terus menumbuk prostatnya.

PRANG!

Bunyi itu muncul bersamaan dengan kekosongan lubang Sehun. Sehun melenguh kesal karena kenikmatan yang nyaris ia dapatkan harus hilang, dan juga ada kekagetan dalam diri Sehun mendengar bunyi yang seperti pecahan kaca tersebut. _Jangan-jangan yang memasukiku tadi botol kaca, astaga…_

"ANGHHHH!" Tubuh Sehun melengkung dengan indah ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar mengisi anusnya. Kali ini Sehun sangat yakin jika yang mengisi tubuhnya adalah penis Jongin.

"Lebih nikmat mana sayang?" Jongin tidak menunggu lubang perawan Sehun membiasakan diri dan langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. "Nikmat botol cola sialan itu atau penisku?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab, bukan tidak mau. Bibirnya bergetar keras karena kenikmatan yang berkali-kali lipat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Jongin menerpa kulit pipinya, ia membayangkan wajah tampan Jongin yang dibanjiri keringat dan ekspresi kenikmatan kekasihnya.

"Uhh..aghhh..pelanhhh…ahhhh…"

"Katakan padaku mana yang lebih nikmat?!"

"Awhhhh! Akhhh…ahhhh!" Sehun mendesah lagi, dadanya baru saja digigit oleh Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin jika ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara?

"Kau begitu sempurna Oh Sehun." Jongin sepertinya tidak peduli lagi dengan jawaban Sehun, wajah penuh kenikmatan Sehun sudah menjadi jawaban baginya.

"Jonghhh…akuhhh..ahhh..ingin melihatmu…hhhmmm…yahhh…" Sehun bisa merasakan penis Jongin menumbuknya semakin dalam dan semakin kasar. Pinggangnya sampai terangkat dari atas kasur karena tusukan penis Jongin yang terlalu kuat, tangannya sudah pegal diikat keatas selama hampir satu jam.

Bukannya mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya, Sehun malah dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin. Setelah puas melumat bibir tipis itu hingga membengkak, ciuman yang diberikan Jongin hanyalah kecupan-kecupan kecil disekitar wajah dan lehernya, padahal ia butuh lebih. Sehun ingin bibir Jongin melukis tanda-tanda cinta ditubuhnya yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Jonghhh…aku akanhhhh..ahhhmmmhhh…" Sehun mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin agar penis besar itu lebih intens menyentuh prostatnya. Perutnya mulai bergolak pertanda gelombang orgasme akan segera menerpanya.

"Jonghhh…lebih cepathhh…anggghhhh..yahhh…" Derit kasur terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun, pertanda tusukan pada lubangnya semakin kasar. Sehun merasa lengan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang, dan kepala Jongin berada pada perpotongan lehernya. Nafas Jongin sangat panas dikulit Sehun, belum lagi desahan tertahan Jongin yang membuat Sehun terbakar nafsu.

"Jonghhhh! Ahhh! Please lebih cepathhhh!" Sehun mulai meracau, kenikmatan dunia itu sudah didepan matanya, hanya perlu beberapa tusukan lagi dan dia akan segera mengeluarkan laharnya.

"Ohhhh…yeshhhh…Jonginhhhh…nikmatnyahhhhh…" Sehun bisa merasakan kain yang menutupi matanya mulai basah karena air matanya. Air mata yang keluar karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan begitu intens, ternyata ditusuk penis itu benar-benar nikmat.

"Hunhh..ohh..lubangmu sialan!"

"Aghhh…sedikit lagihhhh..mhhh..nyahhh.."

"Kau semakin ketat sayanghh.."

"Mhhh…yahhh..Jonginhhhh…JONGINHHH!" Sehun menyebut nama Jongin begitu keras saat orgasme melandanya. Penisnya yang sedari tadi sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Jongin bergetar keras mengeluarkan cairan putih yang begitu banyak hingga membasahi tubuh Sehun dan membuatnya terasa sangat lengket.

Jongin dengan cepat membuka penutup mata Sehun, sungguh ia menyesal tidak bisa menatap mata Sehun ketika lelaki cantik itu mencapai puncak. Sehun akhirnya bisa melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Jongin menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

"Jonghh..hhh…hmm…" Sehun masih mendesah kecil karena penisnya masih mengucurkan sperma meskipun tidak banyak, dan juga tatapan yang diberikan Jongin padanya membuatnya merasa malu.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika orgasme." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian melepas ikatan pada lengan Sehun. Lelaki cantik itu semakin merona, nafasnya yang perlahan mulai netral kembali putus-putus karena ciuman yang diberikan Jongin pada lehernya. Sehun baru sadar jika penis raksasa Jongin masih menancap kokoh didalam lubangnya.

"A-aku lelahhh…hhhmm..he-hentikanhh.." Jongin seolah tuli dengan penolakan-penolakan Sehun malam ini, bibirnya semakin bergerak ke bawah menuju dada Sehun. Lengan langsing Sehun berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya namun tubuh kokoh itu tetap bergeming dan terus mencumbu dadanya.

Sehun benar-benar lelah malam ini, mungkin karena ini seks pertamanya dan orgasme yang dialaminya begitu hebat jadi tubuhnya sudah lelah. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang hampir setiap malam selalu bercinta dan sudah berhari-hari tidak merasakan kenikmatan lubang ketat jadi satu ronde jelas masih kurang untuknya.

"Jonghh..janganhh..ahhnnggg..janganhhh…" Sehun mulai memberontak lagi saat ia merasa Jongin berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka dibawah sana.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil namanya sambil menatap Sehun tajam, menunjukkan jika Jongin tidak menerima penolakan. Sehun langsung berhenti memberontak, namun ia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya agar berbalik seperti keinginan Jongin.

"Sehun, kau akan menerima ganjarannya jika tidak segera menungging dan menunjukkan lubang ketatmu itu padaku." Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya menatap Jongin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menuruti kemauan Jongin? Tatapan Jongin sangat mengintimadasi dirinya, membuat ia sedikit takut memikirkan seberapa kasar Jongin akan memperlakukannya jika ia menolak keinginan Jongin? Sehun kan pacarnya, Jongin pasti tidak akan terlalu kasar, bukan? Well, siapa yang tahu..

"AHH! Jong!" Jongin kesal karena Sehun tidak segera menyiapkan tubuhnya agar bisa segera ia nikmati sehingga Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar berbalik dan menungging. Jongin tahu Sehun akan selalu kalah dengannya jika menyangkut masalah fisik, dan kini Sehun sudah menungging dihadapannya sambil meronta-ronta dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa.

"Jongin aku benar-benar lelah, biarkan aku istira—NYAHHHH!" Sehun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena penis Jongin tiba-tiba sudah memenuhi lubangnya lagi.

"Jonghhh..pelanhhh..oh myhhh…ahhh..nyahhh…" Sehun tidak bisa menolak, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Jongin apalagi ketika Jongin menyentuhnya sangat dalam disana. Jari-jari Sehun mencengkram seprai begitu erat sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

"Kau seharusnya langsung melakukan apa yang aku minta Oh Sehun." Jongin meremas pinggang Sehun begitu kencang dan menggerakkan tubuh Sehun berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggangnya.

"Hiks..ahhh..mhh..Jonghhh..pelan pleasehhh.." Sehun bisa merasakan bibir lubangnya lecet karena Jongin menusuknya terlalu kasar dan tidak berirama. Suara yang keluar dari bibirnya juga merupakan campuran desahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dibantah..shit..hhh.." Jongin mendesah pelan. "Kau hanya perlu menungging dan merasakan kenikmatan. Apa sulitnya menungging untukku Oh Sehun?"

"Angghhh…yahhh..mhhmmhhh…terlaluhhh..dalaammhhh.."

"Kau tidak menyesalkan menungging untukku?"

PLAK!

Pantat berisi Sehun ditampar begitu keras.

"Nikmat bukan?"

PLAK!

"Sa-sakithhh..pelanhh..ahhhnngghh..mhhmmhhh.." Kesakitan yang dirasakan saat ini bukan hanya pada lubangnya saja tapi juga bongkahan pantatnya. Sehun tidak tahu jika Jongin bisa sekasar ini dalam bercinta. Tamparan pada pantatnya bukan hanya tamparan gemas atau menggoda, tapi tamparan menyakitkan yang ia yakini akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau yang meminta aku bermain kasar Oh Sehun."

PLAK!

"Ahh! Hiks..Jonghhh..akuhh..ahhh..lelah..anghhh.."

PLAK!

"Kau masih bisa mendesah sayang, jangan berbohong."

PLAK!

"Owhhhmm..hahhh…nyahhh..Jooonghhh..disanahhh…"

PLAK!

"Betulkan kataku? Nikmat bukan?"

PLAK!

Sehun tidak menjawab, kepalanya pening sekali dengan kenikmatan pada yang melanda. Prostatnya lagi-lagi ditusuk keras oleh penis Jongin, membuat rasa sakit pada bongkahan pantat dan lubang anusnya sama sekali ia hiraukan.

Jongin sendiri juga lupa daratan, nafsu membutakan dirinya dan menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang asli. Liar dan kasar. Kim Jongin memang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya akan nafsu seks, ia akan selalu bermain kasar pada siapapun pasangan bercintanya. Apalagi setelah sekian lama menunggu Sehun—padahal cuma satu minggu—akhirnya malam ini ia bisa menikmati tubuh itu sepenuhnya, tentu saja Jongin semakin menggila.

"Lubang perawan memang yang terbaik..ahh.." Jongin tidak lagi menampari pantat Sehun namun malah mengigiti tengkuk dan punggung Sehun yang menurutnya sangat seksi dengan keringat yang membasahi kulit putih itu.

"Jonghhh..aku akanhhh..ke-keluarhhh..yahhhh..mmhhhmm.." Sehun yang masih lelah sudah akan orgasme lagi padahal penisnya sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Jongin.

"Akhh..tahanhh.." Sehun berusaha menahan orgasme yang sudah berkumpul diujung penisnya, ia ingin mencapai puncak bersama-sama dengan Jongin.

"ANGGHHHH! Jangannnnhhhh..oh my Godhhh…Jonghhh..jangannhh.." Dugaan Sehun ternyata keliru, Jongin memintanya menahan orgasmenya karena Jongin ingin mengikat penisnya dengan kain yang tadi menutupi matanya agar ia tidak bisa mencapai puncak.

"Jonghhh..tolonghh..jangan..ahnnhh..please.." Jongin dengan lihai mengikat pangkal penis Sehun tanpa mengurangi intensitas gerakan pinggulnya, tetap menusuk prostat Sehun dengan akurat.

"Kau sangat ketat sayanghhh..ohhh…" Jongin melanjutkan menggenjot Sehun tanpa mengindahkan jerit kesakitan Sehun, baginya lubang Sehun yang semakin ketat menjelang orgasme sungguh memabukkan.

"Akkhhhh! Sehunhhh!"

"JONGINHHH! ANGHHH!"

Jongin akhirnya mencapai puncak. Benar-benar orgasme ternikmat yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Dan Sehun? Lelaki cantik itu sesenggukan menahan nyeri dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan, tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga masih bisa menungging karena Jongin menahannya.

"Lubangmu yang terbaik sayang." Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang basah Sehun. Cairan putih ikut keluar dan membasahi paha Sehun, membuat kulit putihnya sangat menggoda.

Klik! Klik!

Sehun tidak perlu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin, ia tahu jika Jongin pasti mengambil gambar lubangnya yang memerah dan dipenuhi sperma. Tubuh Sehun perlahan mulai terjatuh ke atas kasur karena Jongin sudah tidak lagi menahannya dan malah sibuk mengamati hasil gambar yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Jonghh..lepas ya.." Sehun berusaha menggapai penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak menyakitkan dengan tangannya yang tidak bertenaga.

"Lepas? Uhm, sepertinya belum bisa sayang. Permainan belum usai.." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kesakitan. "Aku masih ingin merasakan lubangmu." Tambah Jongin berbisik.

"Kau jahat sekali..hiks.." Sehun mulai merengek, kenapa Jongin jahat sekali padanya? Padahal Jongin tahu jika ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bercinta, tidak bisa apa Jongin bersikap sedikit lebih lembut?

Jongin sepertinya memang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu, ia tidak melihat air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata cantik Sehun. Lengan kokoh Jongin menggendong tubuh langsing Sehun dengan mudah menuju sofa besar dikamar hotel mewah tersebut. Mata Sehun melihat pecahan kaca dari botol cola yang tadi sempat memasuki lubangnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang membayangkan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya kali ini.

Tubuh Sehun diletakkan dengan sangat perlahan diatas sofa, begitu Sehun sudah didudukkan, Jongin mengambil tisu dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang mengalir, perlakuannya begitu lembut.

"Sshhh, jangan menangis." Jongin menciumi pipi dan rambut Sehun.

"Ka-kalau begitu biarkan aku orgasme…hiks.." Sehun terisak sambil menunjuk ke arah penisnya yang masih menegang menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja kau boleh orgasme.." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis mungil Sehun. Bibirnya dengan lihai mengulum seluruh bagian penis Sehun dengan cepat, membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang hebat.

"Angghhh…Jonghhhh…ikatannhhh..mhmmmhh.." Sehun berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin yang memberinya kenikmatan berlebihan dan melepas ikatan yang menahan cairan cintanya.

Jongin tetap saja mengulum penis Sehun dengan cepat sambil menahan dua tangan Sehun yang berusaha mendorong jauh kepalanya. Jongin bisa merasakan penis mungil itu mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya, lidahnya ikut memainkan kepala penis Sehun agar kekasihnya itu cepat mendapat orgasme.

"Jonghhhh…aku akanhhh…ahhh…ikatanhhh…mhhmmm…nyaahhh!" Kaki Sehun menendang-nendang udara kosong saat orgasme melandanya, orgasme kering lebih tepatnya. Jongin menjilati cairan bening yang sedikit keluar dari lubang penis memerah Sehun, ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Jonghh..sakithh..hiks.." Tubuh Sehun semakin melemah, orgasme kering keduanya malam ini sungguh menguras tenaganya.

"Kau bilang kau mau orgasme? Aku sudah memberimu sebuah orgasme kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polos palsu.

"Hiks..kau jahathh.." Sehun hanya bisa sesenggukan sambil menahan nyeri.

"Apa aku salah?" Jongin masih tidak tergerak hatinya melihat Sehun yang sudah diujung batas menahan orgasmenya.

"Kau jahat..hiks..aku mau pulang…huhuhu.." Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Sehun, wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin merah karena menangis.

"Ssssttt..jangan menangis. Itu adalah hukumanmu tidak mendengarkanku." Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun dan membelai wajah Sehun mesra. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi merah itu.

"Hu-hukuman? Kenapa aku dihukum?" Sehun bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kalau aku minta kau menungging, berarti kau harus menungging. Kau mengerti sayang?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada ringan namun sangat berbahaya. Jantung Sehun rasanya merosot menuju perutnya, jadi Jongin memang selalu sekasar ini dalam bercinta? Sebagian dari hati Sehun menyesal sudah menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada Jongin. Tapi semua sudah terlambat bagi Sehun untuk melarikan diri, Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Jongin malam ini.

"Sekarang, buka kakimu lebar-lebar untukku Oh Sehun." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi ruang pada Sehun agar bisa membuka kakinya. Sehun tidak mau menolak lagi kali ini, ia berharap permainan Jongin akan segera selesai. Jongin sendiri berlutut didepan Sehun dan memandang tubuh didepannya lekat-lekat.

"Anghhh…Jonginhhhh…" Sehun mengerang, lubang anusnya yang masih berlumuran sperma dijilati oleh Jongin. Matanya terpejam mendapat kenikmatan seksual untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

"Buka matamu dan teruslah mendesah." Sehun bersusah payah melihat penis dan lubang anusnya dimainkan oleh Jongin. Pemandangan itu begitu seksi dan menggairahkan, membuat penisnya berdenyut lagi.

"Mhhmmm..Jonghh..akhhh..nyahhh…" Tubuh Sehun menggeliat dalam duduknya.

"Jonginhh..ohhh..shhh…geliiihhh.."

"Angghhhh…ap-apa yang kau lakukanhhh…" Sehun terbelalak melihat Jongin mengambil botol wine yang berada dimeja depan sofa yang ia duduki. Jongin membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengarahkan leher botol itu pada lubang analnya.

"JOONGHHH…AHHHH!" Sehun hanya bisa berteriak lagi. Lubangnya perih menerima benda kaku itu belum lagi Jongin sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga cairan merah itu memasuki anusnya.

"Jonghhh..rasanya anehh..hentikan…anghhh…" Jongin tidak berhenti, selalu seperti itu. Jongin tidak peduli. Malah semakin diangkatnya pantat Sehun semakin tinggi agar wine itu tidak mengalir keluar. Perutnya terasa aneh dengan cairan yang perlahan mulai memenuhinya.

"Pasti akan nikmat sekali." Jongin berkata, tidak pada Sehun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan seringai lebar, Jongin mengarahkan penis raksasanya menuju lubang Sehun yang sudah diisi dengan leher botol wine.

"JONGINHHHH! Sakithhhhh…anghhhhh…jangannhhh..janganhhhh…" Sehun bisa merasakan lubangnya dilebarkan dengan maksimal. Penis raksasa Jongin saja sudah bisa membuatnya penuh dan kini ditambah botol kaca.

"Ohhhh…kau benar-benar yang terbaik Hunhhh.." Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak lupa juga memainkan botol yang menancap pada lubang Sehun. Perutnya terasa seperti dikocok, apalagi dengan wine yang memenuhi perlahan mulai masuk kedalam ususnya.

"Jonghhhh…hhhh…mhhhmmm…"

"Ohhhh…penuh sekaliihhh…ahhhh..yahhh.."

"Nikmat bukan?" Jongin tersenyum puas melihat wajah tidak berdaya Sehun yang menunjukkan kenikmatan juga kesakitan.

"Jonginhhhh…lebih dalamhhhh…ahhhh.." Sehun mulai bisa menikmati permainan kasar yang Jongin kenalkan padanya. Jongin dengan senang hati menambah kecepatan pinggulnya dan gerakan pada botol. Tangan satunya mencari-cari sesuatu diatas meja, ponsel.

"Sehun sayang, lihat kamera." Jongin membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengubahnya menjadi mode video, ia ingin merekam malam panas pertama yang ia lalui dengan kekasihnya.

"Jonghhh..ahhh..aku malu…mhhmm…" Sehun berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya sendiri namun begitu melihat tatapan tidak setuju dari Jongin, ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap kamera ponsel Jongin dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ahhh..disana Jonghhh..mmhhmmm.." Tubuh Sehun tersentak, pusat kenikmatannya baru saja disentuh dengan ujung penis Jongin.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya dipenuhi penisku dan botol wine.." Jongin puas dengan ekspresi Sehun barusan, dan mulai berkata kotor pada Sehun agar kekasihnya semakin terasa panas.

"Nik-nikmathhh..hhh..ohhh..nyahhh.."

"Kau menyukainya sayang?"

"I-iyahhh..Jonghhh…lebih cepathhh…"

"Jawab yang benar Oh Sehun.."

"Akuhhh…menyukainyahh…anghhh…please tusuk disana lagihhh…"

"Menyukai apa?"

"Penismuhhh..ahhhh…"

"Hanya penisku? Kau tidak menyukai mainan baru kita?" Jongin bertanya sambil menusuk botol wine dalam-dalam, membuat Sehun mendesah keras.

"Owhhh..Jonginhhh..nikmathhhh…ahhh…"

"Kau benar-benar minta untuk aku perkosa rupanya.." Jongin masih terus merekam kekasihnya yang mendesah dan menggeliat didepannya, kecepatan pinggangnya ia tambah, membuat sofa mulai berderit. Desahan-desahan Sehun membuat Jongin gila, kekasihnya itu sungguh binal.

"Anghhhh…Jonghhhh..let me cum..ahhh…" Sehun memberi sorot mata memohon kearah kamera, penisnya sudah berdenyut lagi.

"Gerakkan botol ini dan aku akan membiarkanmu orgasme." Jongin memberi perintah dengan nada tegas. Sehun sendiri melakukan perintah itu dengan senang hati, apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan ia tidak perlu menahan nyeri dipenisnya lagi.

"Anghhhh…dekathhh…ahhhh…mhhmmm…"

"Tahan sedikit lagi sayang, aku juga.." Tangan Jongin yang tidak memegang ponsel mengocok penis Sehun seiring dengan tusukannya pada lubang sempit yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhhh…terlalu nikmathhh…"

"Amhhmm…tidak tahanhhh…nyahhh…"

"Sedikit lagi sayanghhh..shit kau ketat sekali.."

"Ahhh..Jonginhhhh…Jonginhhh..yahhhh…akhhh…shhhh" Sehun tidak lagi menggerakkan botol seperti perintah Jongin namun ia meremas bantal-bantal disofa sangat kuat dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Orgasmenya datang.

"JONGINHHHH!"

"OHHH!" Jongin dengan cepat melepas ikatan pada penis Sehun dan dengan segera penis mungil itu menyemburkan cairan kental begitu kencang hingga mengenai ponsel yang masih dipegang oleh Jongin. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menggeram ketika lubang anus Sehun memijat penisnya begitu erat dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan hasratnya juga.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, tangan Jongin sampai bergetar ketika merasa penisnya mengeluarkan cairan cinta begitu banyak saat dinding anus Sehun memijatnya begitu kencang. Dengan perlahan Jongin melepas botol dari lubang Sehun dan juga penisnya. Cairan merah muda mengalir dari lubang itu, campuran antara wine dan sperma Jongin.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sehun hanya mengangguk, tenaganya sudah tidak ada.

"Ayo kita istirahat." Jongin yang sebenarnya juga lelah dengan permainannya sendiri tetap menggendong Sehun kembali menuju tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih Oh Sehun." Jongin berbisik pada Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci padamu. Aku mau putus." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Huh?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang terpejam. Hubungan mereka baru beberapa jam dan kini Sehun sudah minta putus?

"Kau kasar sekali padaku. Aku mau putus."

"Ya, ya, ya, jangan seperti itu dong.." Jongin terdengar sangat panik, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya membeku mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jongin merasa sangat menyesal sudah berlaku sangat kasar pada saat pertama Sehun bercinta, ia memang kesulitan mengontrol dirinya ketika bercinta.

"Kau jahat." Sehun mungkin tidak membuka matanya, namun bentuk bibir mungil yang cemberut itu menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada Jongin.

"A-aku tidak akan mengasarimu lagi…aku janji.."

"Bohong." Sehun tahu jika Jongin tidak akan pernah tidak kasar dalam bercinta, ia bisa merasakannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku berjanji." Jongin berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?" Dalam lubuk hati Sehun, ia tahu jika Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sehun tahu jika perilaku kasar Jongin padanya karena terlalu dirundung nafsu yang amat sangat.

"Iya, aku berjanji." Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang akhirnya terbuka.

"Kalau kau mengasariku lagi aku akan minta putus." Sehun berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa ancamanmu seram sekali sih?"

"Supaya kau tidak jahat padaku."

"Aku tidak akan jahat padamu lagi." Jongin memeluk Sehun lagi. Diletakkannya kepala Sehun agar berbaring pada dadanya. "Aku…benar-benar menyukaimu, uh, mencintaimu."

"Aku benci padamu." Sehun menjawab ungkapan cinta Jongin. Meskipun Sehun mengatakan 'aku benci padamu', lelaki cantik itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun sebelum keduanya menuju alam mimpi.

To Be Continue

5K+ isinya NC semua astaga :/

Semoga banyak suka ya chapter ini ya^^

Bagi yang belum tahu, Author setiap malam Jum'at ngepost cerita Rated M hehe. Seri ini udah seri ketiga Author spesial malam Jum'at. Kalau ada yang juga suka HunKai bisa dicek dua seri mesum lainnya—tinggalkan review ya wkwk—yang udah tamat hehe karena dua seri sebelumnya semuanya HunKai. (Author suka HunKai dan KaiHun soalnya hueheheheh)

Lalu Author mohon maaf karena banyak nama yang ketuker di chapter sebelumnya huhu, maafkan keteledoran Author :(

Author udah ngecek chapter ini dengan baik, semoga ngga ada nama yang tertukar lagi ya wkwk.

Setelah seri ini selesai mau KaiHun atau HunKai? Heheheh

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya ya^^

Gomawo dan selamat malam jum'at!


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Kim Jongin, pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah tidak sengaja menemukan foto seksi anak baru bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin menjadikan Sehun koleksinya berakhir menekuk lututnya untuk Sehun. KaiHun. Sexual Content. Yaoi. Rated M.

Epilog

"Wah, selamat ya! Kau sudah pacaran dengan Jongin lebih dari tiga bulan! Kau memecahkan rekor Hun!"

"Hehehe." Lelaki cantik yang sedang makan kimbab itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, Jongin itu benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Iya, iya, nenek peramal."

"Bukan pera—"

"Selamat siang Sehunku." Baekhyun berhenti berbicara begitu melihat Kim Jongin, anak paling populer disekolahnya mencium pipi teman yang duduk didepannya, Oh Sehun.

"Ya! Kau bau rokok!" Sehun mengusap pipi yang baru saja dikecup kekasihnya dengan wajah cemberut, ia benci sekali kebiasaan merokok kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya satu batang." Jongin yang langsung duduk disebelah Sehun berusaha beralasan.

"Tetap saja kan merokok."

"Aku sedang stress menjelang ujian Hun, aku butuh ro—"

"Kalau kau memang peduli dengan nilaimu, seharusnya kau ikut belajar denganku kemarin malam. Bukan balapan ditengah hujan deras, kau itu bodoh atau kenapa sih? Kau tidak sadar kau bisa terbunuh?!"

Jongin meringis ketakutan melihat kekasihnya, ternyata dugaannya benar. Sehun masih marah padanya karena hal itu, bukan hanya masalah merokok. Baekhyun yang melihat perdebatan pasangan kekasih itu pura-pura tuli dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku masih duduk disini bersamamu." Jongin memasang wajah ceria, berharap amarah Sehun bisa reda.

"Ugh! Terserah!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya karena malas berdebat dengan Jongin. "Baek, aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Aku tinggal tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai ketemu nanti!" Baekhyun dengan lega memandang kepergian Sehun yang diikuti Jongin, bayangkan saja ia harus duduk disana mendengarkan Sehun dan Jongin bertengkar? Very awkward.

"Hunnie, Sehunnie.." Jongin menjajari langkah Sehun menuju perpustakaan. "Aku berjanji kemarin adalah terakhir aku turun ke arena balap."

"Janji?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh kecurigaan.

"Janji." Jongin berkata serius. Sehun tersenyum senang dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, ia percaya pada Jongin. Setelah lebih dari tiga bulan berkencan, Sehun bisa merasakan betapa Jongin sangat mencintainya. Mungkin bagi banyak orang, hal-hal yang dilakukan Jongin adalah hal biasa namun bagi Sehun, semua yang Jongin lakukan untuknya menunjukkan betapa Jongin sangat menyukai dirinya.

Jongin selalu mementingkan Sehun diatas segalanya, keluarga, teman-teman dan segala hal yang pernah ia sukai seperti balapan liar, clubbing hingga berpesta liar dengan alkohol. Sehun meminta Jongin berhenti clubbing, Jongin langsung berhenti. Sehun meminta Jongin agar tidak menghamburkan uang untuk membeli mobil-mobil balap, Jongin berhenti. Sehun meminta Jongin agar mengurangi konsumsi alkohol, Jongin nyaris berhenti sama sekali.

Sehun sering kali merasa tidak enak karena Jongin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu denganya setiap hari dibandingkan dengan keluarganya. Meskipun Sehun tahu jika Jongin nyaris selalu sendirian dirumah, ia ingin agar Jongin meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi kantor orang tuanya. Mengajak mereka makan siang atau sekedar mampir.

Hanya beberapa hal yang sulit Jongin rubah dalam hidupnya, berhenti merokok dan tidak kasar dalam bercinta. Jongin benar-benar kesulitan untuk berhenti merokok dan juga untuk bersikap lembut pada Sehun ketika bercinta. Sehun sudah berkali-kali tidak masuk sekolah karena kebiasannya itu, memperkosa lubang Sehun tanpa memikirkan pemiliknya.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun sebenarnya mulai menyukai sesi-sesi bercinta mereka yang begitu panas setiap kalinya. Hanya saja memang sedikit merepotkan bagi Sehun untuk bisa beraktivitas dengan lancar pada keesokan harinya. Sehun sangat menyukai ide-ide gila Jongin yang sering membuatnya memakai pakaian wanita pada saat mereka sedang berkencan atau bercinta ditempat-tempat tidak terduga misalkan kamar mandi sekolah atau ditaman belakang rumah Jongin. Belum lagi mereka sering menggunakan berbagai macam sex toys yang semakin membuat percintaan mereka semakin panas.

"Nanti malam kita jadi berkencan kan?" Sehun bertanya manja pada Jongin yang membawakannya setumpuk buku dari rak buku perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku jemput jam 6 sore. Kau sudah ijin dengan ibumu?"

"Itu kan tugasmu. Kau saja yang minta ijin, sekarang ibuku lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku." Sehun berkata dengan wajah cemberut. Sungguh tidak adil Jongin yang baru ibunya kenal selama beberapa bulan jadi lebih perhatian pada kekasihnya itu, sedangkan dia sering diomeli karena terlalu banyak tidur. Ibunya tidak tahu sih jika ia banyak tidur siang itu gara-gara Jongin, siapa yang tidak butuh tidur ekstra jika Jongin membuatnya mendesah semalaman?

"Baiklah, jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik dan pakai pakaian yang aku belikan untukmu minggu kemarin." Jongin menyeringai nakal seraya meletakkan buku-buku pilihan pacarnya diatas meja favorit mereka, meja paling pojok yang tidak nyaris tidak terlihat oleh pengunjung-pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Uh, bajunya terlalu terbuka Jong. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ketahuan?" Sehun berkata ragu dan wajahnya memerah mengingat pakaian yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya minggu lalu. Sebuah rok mini berwarna hitam yang sedikit menerawang dan atasan tanpa lengan yang juga akan mengekspos punggung pemakainya.

"Tidak akan, kau terlalu cantik Hun." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang sudah sibuk membuka buku pertama yang ia pilih.

"Dasar, tukang rayu." Sehun hanya bisa merona mendengar pujian Jongin padanya.

"Ugh, membayangkan dirimu memakai pakaian itu saja sudah membuatku tegang." Jongin mengerang sambil membayangkan tubuh langsing Sehun dibalut pakaian mini itu.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin? Kau bahkan kemarin lusa minta ronde tambahan sampai kau nyaris pingsan." Jongin mengingatkan kembali sesi bercinta mereka yang terakhir.

"Ugh! Aku seperti ini gara-gara kau tahu!" Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menggemaskan Hunnie sayang…"

"Menggemaskan ap—ahhh! Jongin!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan paha dalamnya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Jongin yang dipastikan sebagai pelakunya hanya menyeringai lebar sambil terus meraba paha kekasihnya.

"Jonghh..jangan aneh-aneh.." Sehun mendesis pelan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bercumbu diperpustakaan Hun, nikmati saja. Anggap saja pemanasan sebelum nanti malam." Lagi-lagi Jongin memberikan tatapan itu, tatapan berawan yang berarti keinginannya tidak bisa dibantah oleh Sehun sekalipun.

"Jonghhh…aku benar-benar benci dirimu..nghh.." Kalimat itu selalu keluar dari bibir Sehun jika Jongin mulai meraba-raba dirinya ditempat umum, meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun selalu kalah dan mengikuti permainan berbahaya kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukainya sayang.."

"Ughh..Jonghh..ahhh.." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tangan Jongin yang semakin lama semakin menuju bagian terintimnya.

"Kau sudah tegang sekali, astaga.." Jongin kagum dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu, baru disentuh sebentar saja penis mungil itu sudah terasa keras dibalik celana seragam yang Sehun kenakan.

"Jonghh..tolong bantu aku..ahhh..mhhmm.." Sehun mulai meremas paha Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Jongin benar-benar candu dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, apalagi jika Sehun menyebut namanya diantara desahan itu.

"Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Ku-kulumhh..penisku..mhhmm.." Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia biarkan Jongin membuka ikat pinggang beserta resleting celananya. Dengan sekejap penis mungil Sehun sudah diterpa udara dingin dari air conditioner yang dipasang didalam perpustakaan.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya agar bisa memberi kehangatan untuk penis kekasihnya. Baru sedetik Jongin mengulum penis itu, ia bisa merasakan remasan pada rambutnya. Jari-jari yang mencengkram rambutnya menekan kepalanya agar semakin dalam, yang ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

"Jonghhh..ohhh…nikmatnyahhh…"

"Ohhh..shithhh…mhhhmmm…"

"Jongghhh…aku tidak akan lamahhh..nghhh.." Jongin langsung melepas kulumannya begitu mendengar jika Sehun sudah mendekati puncaknya.

"Jong! Sedikit lagi!" Sehun memandang tidak suka cengiran diwajah Jongin.

"Akan kuberi yang lebih nikmat." Sehun terbelalak melihat Jongin yang ikut melepaskan kancing celananya, dan lebih terbelalak lagi yang melihat penis Jongin yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan ukuran maksimal.

"Jong, jangan berani-berani..mhhmm.." Jongin membungkan Sehun dengan ciumannya, sedangkan lengannya ia gunakan untuk menarik Sehun dari kursi dan mendudukkan lelaki cantik itu diatas pangkuannya.

"Pastikan dirimu tidak terlalu berisik sayang." Jongin berbisik rendah ditelinga Sehun yang duduk membelakanginya. Jongin mengangkat sedikit pinggang Sehun dan mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam lubang Sehun yang masih sangat kering dan tanpa persiapan.

"Jonghhhhhhhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, namun desahan tertahan masih lolos karena lubangnya baru saja dipenuhi benda raksasa kesukaannya. Sedikit pedih memang, tapi tetap nikmat.

"Aku bilang jangan berisik baby.." Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggang Sehun naik turun, ia sendiri perlu mengerahkan segala usaha agar tidak mendesah. Lubang Sehun masih saja sama nikmatnya seperti pertama kali mereka bercinta.

"Kau benar-benar…ahhhh…gilahhh..shithhh…" Sehun meloloskan desahan lagi, ia benar-benar berharap perpustakaan sedang kosong karena bisa-bisa kegiatan mereka ketahuan.

Perpustakaan memang menjadi salah satu tempat favorit pasangan ini untuk berkencan. Apalagi jika bukan karena hobi membaca Sehun yang membuat Jongin ikut menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Selama mereka berkencan ditempat itu, keduanya memang sering melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh misalnya saling mengulum penis lalu saling meraba dan berciuman panas. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bercinta diruangan tersebut, baru kali ini lubang panas Sehun dibobol oleh Jongin di perpustakaan. Dan ternyata sensasinya sangat menyenangkan.

"Nghh..Jonghhh..nikmathhh.." Sehun mencengkram buku tebal yang ada didepannya, ia tidak peduli jika penjaga perpustakaan nanti akan mengomelinya.

"Lebih nikmat bukan jika kita melakukannya ditempat seperti ini?" Jongin juga harus mengakui adrenalinnya semakin terpacu karna rasa takut akan ketahuan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan lebih tepat mengenai prostatnya. Penis Jongin memang yang terbaik, bahkan seks kilat seperti ini bisa memberikan kenikmatan sama besarnya dengan seks panas dikamar yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"Hunhh..aku akan keluarhhh.." Jongin juga sudah merasa dirinya sudah akan mencapai puncak. Lubang Sehun siang ini rasanya sungguh nikmat karena mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan persiapan. Jongin mengocok penis Sehun yang bergerak-gerak kaku agar kekasihnya itu bisa mencapai puncak bersamanya.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, sentuhan Jongin pada bagian terprivatnya membuat ia juga sudah merasakan gelombang di perutnya. Lelaki cantik itu bisa merasakan penis Jongin berkedut dalam lubangnya.

"Jonghh..aku akan datanghh.."

"Aku juga..hhmm.."

Jongin dengan lihai memainkan kepala penis Sehun yangs semakin lama semakin basah, ia bisa membayangkan penis mungil itu memerah dan lubang penisnya mulai merekah mengeluarkan cairan manis yang sering ia telan.

"Jonghhhhhh!" Sehun menjerit tertahan.

"Ughh.." Jongin menekan tubuh Sehun agar semakin tidak ada jarak diantara mereka, membuat penisnya semakin tertanam pada lubang Sehun saat cairan panas memenuhi lubang itu.

"Hoshh..hoshh…" Sehun terengah-engah. _Aku benar-benar gila. Bercinta di perpustakaan. Astaga.._

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Jongin yang masih memangkunya dan sama-sama kehabisan nafas sepertinya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar, sesi bercinta mereka barusan sangat nikmat meskipun hanya sejenak.

"Kita harus sering-sering bercinta ditempat umum." Jongin mengecup tengkuk Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun mengatai Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai sifatku yang itu." Jongin mulai membantu Sehun memakai celana yang tadi hanya ia turunkan sampai paha karena ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

—

Sehun terperangah dengan mobil yang menjemputnya malam itu. Sebuah mobil dengan badan yang panjangnya tidak biasa atau sering disebut dengan limousin. Lebih terperangah lagi Sehun melihat penumpang dari mobil itu. Sehun dan juga dua lelaki lain yang Sehun yakini sebagai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

"Jong! Kenapa kau membawa Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung?" Sehun berbisik pelan ketika Jongin turun dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bergabung ke dalam limousin mewah itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tapi tidak ketika aku berpakaian seperti ini Jong!" Sehun merapikan blouse dan rok mininya dengan gugup. Sehun memang sudah ingin sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo karena Jongin sering sekali bercerita tentang mereka tapi Sehun tidak menyangka jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan mereka, ia malah sedang mengenakan pakaian wanita.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cantik."

"Ugh, bukan begitu Kim Jongin. Bagaimana coba pandangan mereka jika tahu kalau pacar adik kecil kesayangan mereka suka memakai pakaian seperti ini?!"

"Oh masalah itu. Mereka sudah tahu kok." Jongin menjawab santai. Sehun langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Jongin, namun Jongin dengan cepat menarik lengan Sehun agar segera masuk kedalam limousin.

"Hyungdeul, inilah Oh Sehun yang sering aku ceritakan. Lebih cantik aslinya kan?" Jongin dengan begitu bangga memamerkan Sehun kepada dua orang yang masih terperangah melihatnya.

"Se-selamat malam, saya Oh Sehun." Sehun dengan gugup sedikit membungkuk dalam duduknya.

"Wah, benar-benar jauh lebih cantik dari yang di foto." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun, membuat lelaki cantik itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, ia juga masih sedikit terkejut dengan kecantikan Sehun. Ternyata selama ini Jongin tidak melebih-lebihkan ceritanya, Sehun memang terlalu cantik sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo ganti mengulurkan tangannya.

"Park Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menatap kesal ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Masih tiga bulan lagi Park, aku akan merindukan margaku nanti." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang bersungut-sungut.

Dalam sekejap, Kyungsoo sudah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai rencana pernikahan mereka. Sehun mendengarkan sambil sesekali tertawa karena Chanyeol terus-terusan menyela cerita Kyungsoo dengan komentar-komentar tidak penting dan Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya usil ikut menyela cerita Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu semakin kesal.

Tidak terasa mobil limousin yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti, menandakan mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah pub malam langganan Jongin. Jongin memilih tempat ini karena ia tahu jika Sehun ingin sekali mencoba minum alkohol juga menari dilantai dansa diiringi musik yang menghentak.

Sehun memang belum pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu, dan lagi-lagi Jongin siap membuat keinginan-keinginannya menjadi nyata. Keempatnya dipersilahkan masuk dengan sangat hormat karena Jongin adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum pada penjaga sambil merangkul pinggang Sehun erat-erat.

"Jongin! Dengan teman-temanmu?" Luhan, bartender yang sudah menjadi sahabat baik Jongin menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Yang ini bukan sekedar teman, Lu." Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang tubuhnya menempel erat pada dirinya.

"Terlihat kok." Luhan terkekeh. "Jadi dia penyebab kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi?" Luhan bertanya lagi dengan wajah usil. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun merasa telinganya sedikit panas. Apa lelaki yang cantiknya menyaingi dirinya ini adalah salah satu mantan kekasih Jongin?

"Jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur Lu." Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan, bartender cantik itu memang sedikit usil, apalagi ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sehun. Ah, pasti kekasihnya cemburu.

"Seperti biasa, di meja biasanya." Jongin menghentikan basa-basinya dan menarik Sehun agar kembali berjalan menuju salah satu sofa-sofa besar yang disediakan oleh pub tersebut. Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan wajah cemberut, dia masih berusaha melihat kearah bartender cantik yang tadi menyambut mereka.

"Jadi…bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin merangkul Sehun yang kini duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikan lantai dansa yang nyaris penuh.

"Biasa saja." Sehun menjawab sambil lalu, pojok matanya masih memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan cekatan melayani pengunjung. Jongin sedikit heran dengan jawaban Sehun yang ditelinganya terdengar dingin.

"Baby, apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sehun yang biasanya selalu manja-manja padanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu memandang kearah Chanyeol, memohon pertolongan. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah sibuk bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ya! Belum sepuluh menit kita disini!" Jongin mendesis kesal.

"Kau juga bisa melakukan hal ini dengan Sehun kalau kau mau." Chanyeol melepas ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo sejenak untuk menatap kearah Jongin.

"Ini pesanan kalian!" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan besar berisi tiga botol kaca yang pasti isinya alkohol. Bibir Sehun semakin melengkung kebawah melihat Jongin menyunggingkan senyum untuk Luhan, meskipun ia tahu senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman terima kasih.

"Selamat menikmati!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan meja. Sehun yang masih diliputi cemburu, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan raut tidak sukanya pada Luhan. Dan tentu saja Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"Baby, katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggumu?" Jongin menarik wajah Sehun dengan sedikit kasar agar kekasihnya itu mau menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kau menatap Luhan seperti ingin membunuh?"

"Tidak kok."

"Jangan berbohong padaku sayang, kau tahu aku paling benci hal itu." Jongin masih menahan wajah Sehun agar terus menatapnya.

"Aku benci pada Luhan karena dia menggodamu tadi." Sehun menjawab jujur dengan nada kesal.

"Menggodaku?" Jongin terkekeh. Sehun yang melihat Jongin tertawa langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Baby, dia hanya pelayan bar."

"Hanya pelayan bar? Pelayan bar yang setiap malam kau temui maksudmu?"

Pertengkaran kecil ini membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan saling mencumbu mereka dan mengamati pasangan itu. Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihat Sehun yang marah-marah pada Jongin, pemandangan yang sangat jarang karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memarahi Jongin.

"Astaga baby, aku bertemu dengannya karena dia bekerja disini setiap malam." Jongin langsung tahu jika Sehun bukan hanya sekedar kesal biasa, tapi kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu. Bottom yang sedang cemburu sama berbahayanya dengan serigala yang wilayahnya dimasuki paksa.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan penjaga didepan sana setiap malam, lalu aku juga selalu bertemu dengan petugas kebersihan itu. Kenapa kau hanya kesal pada Luhan?"

"Karena dia lebih cantik dariku!" Sehun berusaha duduk semakin jauh dari Jongin yang juga semakin berusaha menyentuh Sehun.

"Luhan lebih dari cantik darimu? Siapa yang pernah mengatakan begitu? Kau adalah yang paling cantik, honey." Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Sehun agar diam disampingnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar rayuan Jongin untuk Sehun hanya meringis, mereka tidak menyangka jika Jongin bisa merayu dengan kata-kata notak seperti itu.

"Sehun honey—." Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun tidak lagi bisa menghindar dari tatapan Jongin.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu." Sehun mengakui jika dirinya sedikit berlebihan, tidak seharusnya ia merusak suasana kencan mereka malam ini hanya karena seorang bartender yang bekerja di pub langganan kekasihnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, ayo berdansa." Sehun dengan manja mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dan berbisik sensual ditelingan Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menyeringai senang melihat tingkah Sehun yang menggoda.

Musik menghentak begitu keras membuat semua orang yang berada dilantai dansa bergerak mengikuti irama dengan semangat, tidak lain dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya sudah berada dilantai dansa hampir satu jam, keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka dan pipi Sehun sudah memerah akibat udara yang panas dan sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya yang sama panasnya.

Jongin tidak henti-hentinya meremas pantat Sehun selama mereka berdansa, bibir Jongin juga terus menciumi seluruh wajah hingga leher dan dadanya yang sedikit terekspos akibat pakaian wanita minim yang ia kenakan. Banyak mata yang memandang kagum ke arah Sehun, tubuh Sehun yang bergerak lincah dan seksi membuat banyak laki-laki disana tergoda. Bar yang mereka kunjungi memang bukan bar khusus gay jadi banyak lelaki straight yang memandang lapar kearah Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau kalah, tangannya dengan nakal mengelus dada bidang Jongin dan berkali-kali menggesekkan pinggulnya pada pinggul Jongin, membuat penis mereka saling bergesekan. Saat ini Sehun ingin menggoda kekasihnya lebih liar lagi, ia balikkan tubuhnya dan menggesek penis Jongin yang kini menggembung dibalik celana dengan pantatnya.

"Shhh…kau nakal sekali…" Jongin menikmati pantat Sehun yang terus menggesek penisnya, tangan kekar Jongin memeluk Sehun agar gesekan itu semakin intens.

"Apa aku perlu dihukum?" Sehun berkata pelan sambil menikmati sentuhan tangan Jongin yang sudah berada dipahanya.

"Tentu saja kau perlu dihukum." Tangan Jongin sudah berada diantara paha Sehun, rok mini yang digunakan Sehun sangat memudahkan Jongin untuk menyentuh bagian terintim kekasihnya.

"Hukum aku, tolong." Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin liar seiring dengan irama musik yang semakin cepat. Keduanya tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka, toh mereka bukan satu-satunya yang saling memberi kenikmatan dilantai dansa. Hal tidak senonoh semacam ini banyak tejadi dilantai dansa.

Jongin menciumi tengkuk Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi paha langsing didepannya, tangannya sesekali mengelus kejantanan Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam wanita super mini.

"Nghhh…Jonghhh…" Sehun mendesah pelan, penisnya yang sudah menegang dicubit dengan kasar.

"Kau cepat sekali sudah tegang.." Jongin berbisik rendah ditelinga Sehun.

"Gara-gara kau..ahhh..mhhmmm.." Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, pinggulnya ia gerakan untuk menambah kenikmatan. Penis Jongin terasa semakin keras dibelahan pantatnya, membuat lubang Sehun berkedut lapar.

"Angghhh…Jonghhh…jangan dikocok nanti aku keluarhhh…" Tubuh Sehun menegang karena tangan Jongin kini tidak hanya mengelus atau mencubit pelan penisnya, namun mulai mengocok batang mungil itu dengan cepat.

"Tahan baby, jangan keluar.." Jongin menyeringai lebar, ia tahu Sehun tidak akan bertahan lama jika penisnya terus dikocok seperti ini.

"He-hentikanhhh…anghhh..mhhmm.." Sehun berusaha semakin keras untuk menahan orgasmenya, ia kesal sekali dengan tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif dan mudah sekali mencapai orgasme.

"Tahan. Kau tidak mau semua orang tahu penismu sedang aku mainkan, bukan?" Jongin kembali berbisik, namun sama sekali tidak memelankan gerakan tangannya.

"Jonghh..aku tidak tahanhhh.." Sehun sudah tidak lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan orgasme yang sudah didepan mata. Sehun tidak ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya ditempat umum seperti ini, akan sangat memalukan.

Jongin bisa merasakan penis mungil ditangannya mulai berkedut dan akan mengeluarkan cairan. Seringai Jongin semakin lebar, tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Sehun meraih sesuatu dalam kantung celananya. Sebuah cock ring.

"Jonghhhh..ahhh…jangan ituhhh…" Sehun menjerit tertahan ketika sensasi nyeri menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Penisnya baru saja ditahan oleh sesuatu yang ia yakini sebuah cock ring.

"Aku hanya membantumu baby. Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dihadapan semua orang disini." Jongin memeluk Sehun erat-erat agar tidak jatuh.

"Kauhhh..benar-benar sangat menyebalkanhh…." Sehun masih terengah-engah dengan orgasme keringnya barusan. Kejadian ini membuat Sehun teringat dengan kejadian di taman bermain beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jongin membuatnya memakai pakaian wanita dan memakaikan berbagai macam sex toys ditubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya." Jongin mulai mengecupi leher Sehun lagi.

"Jongh..jangan membuatku semakin gila.." Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin, juga dari segala sentuhan-sentuhan sensual dari bibir dan tangannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya pelan ditelingan Sehun.

"Aku…ingin…menyelesaikan ini semua…" Sehun berkata dengan wajah bersemu.

"Maksudmu kau ingin penisku segera memenuhi lubangmu?" Jongin terkekeh, usahanya menaikkan birahi kekasihnya agar minta disetubuhi berhasil. Semua yang Jongin lakukan malam ini semata ingin melihat Sehun bertingkah agresif diranjang, ia tahu jika ketika Sehun memakai pakaian wanita, kekasihnya itu lebih merasa seksi dan mudah terangsang.

Sehun menggerakkan pantatnya lagi menggesek kebanggaan kekasihnya yang terasa begitu dekat namun masih jauh. Jongin menarik kekasihnya keluar dari lantai dansa dengan sedikit kasar tapi Sehun tidak peduli karena Jongin sudah mengajarkan Sehun kenikmatan dari sesi bercinta yang kasar dan nakal.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedang dimabuk asmara, tidak pernah ia menyangka suatu hari Jongin akan bertekuk lutut pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi melihat Jongin begitu tidak berdaya didepan seseorang. Melihat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Sehun, Chanyeol yakin jika Sehun meminta bulan, Jongin akan memberikannya.

—

"Oh Sehun, jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Hmmhhh..nghhh…"

"Sehun!"

"Anghhh…aghhh…shhh.."

"Shit, kau benar-benar pelacur Oh Sehun!"

"Nikmati saja Kim Jongin…ahhhh…begini saja sudah sangat nikmathhh.." Sehun, lelaki yang saat ini hanya mengenakan rok mini ditubuhnya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Penis mungilnya ia gesekkan pada penis raksasa milik kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin nakal, ia sangat puas dengan wajah tersiksa Jongin. Jika biasanya dirinya yang tersiksa dan memohon, kini Jonginlah yang harus mengalami itu semua. Kedua lengan Jongin ia ikat pada bedpost dan memasang cock ring pada penis Jongin.

"Ughh..penismu semakin besar dengan sperma yang berkumpul disini…" Sehun membelai perlahan penis Jongin yang semakin lama semakin besar. Tubuh sintal yang tadi menduduki pinggang Jongin sudah turun dan mulai menciumi dada dan perut berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Hmmmhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Sehun dikulitnya.

"Harusnya dari dulu aku mengikatmu seperti ini.."

"Tenagamu seperti wanita Hun, kau bisa mengikatku seperti ini karena kau bermain licik malam ini. Menuangkan obat tidur pada minumanku…astaga…"

"Hihihi tapi kau suka kan permainan kita malam ini?" Kepala Sehun sudah tiba didepan penis Jongin, matanya berbinar-binar menatap kejantanan Jongin yang besar. Kejantanan yang selalu bisa membawanya ke surga dunia.

"Hmm…lolipop kesukaan Sehunnie…" Sehun berkata nakal sebelum mengecup kepala penis Jongin.

"Nghhh…sialan kau Hun.." Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika biasanya dia akan menekan kepala Sehun dalam-dalam kini ia hanya bisa menikmati bibir tipis itu menggoda kulit penisnya.

"Ughh..lolipop Sehunnie berkedut.." Sehun terus menggoda penis Jongin. Dijilatinya seluruh bagian penis itu sebelum dikulumnya perlahan.

"Lebih cepat.."

"Mhhmm..nghh.." Sehun hanya menggumam tanpa menaikkan kecepatan.

"Hun jangan main-main.." Sehun tidak menggubris ucapan Jongin dan malah melepaskan kulumannya. Jongin terus memandangi kekasihnya itu, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghukum Sehunnya yang binal itu. Permainan Sehun malam ini memang membuat Jongin terbakar nafsu, dan ia akan memastikan Sehun merasakan kobaran nafsunya sampai lelaki cantik itu tidak bisa berjalan.

Sehun yang tadi sempat meninggalkan Jongin, sudah kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya didepan penis Jongin. Sehun membawa ponsel Jongin. Mulut mungil Sehun kembali dipenuhi penis Jongin dan mengulum penis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmmhhh..seperti itu babyhh..ohhh.." Jongin mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Sehun tersenyum dengan mulut dipenuhi penis, ia senang sekali jika Jongin memujinya ketika bercinta.

Klik! Klik!

Jongin yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya menikmati kuluman Sehun, membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat. Sehun mengulum penisnya sambil mengambil selfie dengan ponselnya.

Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Sehun yang beberapa bulan lalu menolak habis-habisan untuk ia sentuh kini mengambil foto wajahnya dengan mulut dipenuhi penis? Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan semakin memasang wajah sensual, ia yakin hasil fotonya pasti akan sangat memuaskan.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Jong.." Sehun meletakkan ponsel Jongin dan kembali mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada penis Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah mulai berkedut kencang.

"Kau benar-benar binal sayanghh…"

"Kaumhhmm..suka kanmhhmm?" Sehun berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku lebih suka jika..hh..kau membebaskan penisku dan kotori wajahmu dengan spermaku..hmm.." Jongin berkata dengan suara rendah dan pinggangnya mulai ia gerakkan agar menusuk rongga mulut Sehun semakin dalam.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah dan juga penis dimulutnya yang terasa semakin banyak mengeluarkan precum dan membesar. Sehun memasukkan penis Jongin dalam-dalam dan juga mengocok batang penis serta bola kembar Jongin. Lelaki yang terikat itu menggeram dan mendesah, puncaknya segera tiba. Kuluman Sehun memang yang terbaik apalagi jika Sehun ikut menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hunhh..aghh.." Jongin mendesah ketika gelombang kenikmatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sehun melepas cock ring yang biasanya ia pakai dari penis Jongin dan dengan cepat penis Jongin menyemburkan cairan hangat dan kental. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semburan sperma Jongin mengotori wajahnya, leher dan dadanya.

"Hmm..kau sangat cantik jika berlumuran spermaku.." Jongin tersenyum puas melihat cairannya menghiasi wajah cantik Sehun. "Buka ikatanku baby, giliran lubangmu yang harus diberi spermaku.."

"Uh..tidak secepat itu Kim Jongin.." Sehun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Jongin. Penisnya ia gesekkan pada perut berotot Jongin, Sehun sengaja mendesah keras-keras. Ia ingin melihat jika penis Jongin mampu mengeras hanya karena desahannya.

"Aghh..kau benar-benarhh.." Jongin mendesah rendah, penisnya yang berada diantara belahan pantat Sehun sudah mengeras lagi.

"Woah, mainan Sehunnie sudah siap…" Sehun bersorak senang. Kini saatnya permainan inti. Sehun memandang Jongin nakal yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata membara, dengan perlahan Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya dan memasukkan penis Jongin ke dalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Ohhhh…ahhhh…besar sekalihhhh…" Sehun menancapkan kukunya pada kulit perut Jongin ketika penis Jongin mulai memenuhi lubang keringnya. Jongin hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sehun yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbelalak. Jongin sangat menyukai keadaan Sehun saat ini, hanya mengenakan rok mini, berkeringat, wajah penuh nafsu dan penisnya didalam lubang cantik milik lelaki cantik.

"Kau siap sayang?" Sehun mengecup dada Jongin dan berkedip nakal. Jongin hanya memberikan seringai, ia tahu Sehun akan segera kelelahan dengan posisi tersebut. Sehun akan segera memohon pada Jongin agar diperkosa.

"Cepat gerakkan pinggulmu sayang, aku yakin lubangmu sudah merindukan spermaku." Jongin berkata sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya keatas.

"Akhh!" Sehun rasanya seperti di aliri listrik. Jongin yang terikat saja bisa langsung menemukan prostat Sehun. Lelaki berkulit susu itu langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dan tangannya berusaha mencari pegangan.

"Hhhh…kau masih sempit seperti pertama kali kita bercinta…"

"Ohhh…mhhhmmm…Jonghh…nikmathhhh…" Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin erat-erat. Tubuhnya berusaha keras agar terus bergerak meskipun kenikmatan pada prostatnya membuat Sehun merasa lemah.

"Ahh..lebih cepat Sehunnie.." Jongin merasa posisi ini membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam. Pipi Sehun sudah sangat memerah, karena kelelahan, nafsu dan juga malu dengan kata-kata kotor yang dari tadi keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Jonghh..aku dekathhh…mhhmm…nghhh…" Jari-jari Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin semakin kencang, pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat dan pendek-pendek. Penis mungil Sehun bergoyang-goyang kaku dan bergesekkan dengan perut Jongin, membuat cairan precum Sehun membasahi perut berotot tersebut.

"Tahan babyhh..aku masih lama.." Jongin ikut menghentakkan pinggangnya keatas.

"Anghhh…Jonghhh…aku lelahh…shhh..mmhhmm…" Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya, betul dugannya jika Sehun memang mudah sekali lelah dengan posisi seperti ini. Sehun tidak bisa memiliki tenaga yang cukup banyak untuk bergerak naik turun dengan prostat yang ditekan terus menerus.

"Lepaskan ikatanku sayang, biarkan aku memuaskanmu.." Jongin melancarkan rayuannya. Sehun yang sedang diujung kenikmatan dan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah langsung membuka ikatan pada tangan Jongin.

Setelah membuka ikatan pada tangan Jongin, Sehun memposisikan kakinya terbuka lebar-lebar, mengundang predator untuk memangsanya. Jongin bukannya langsung menghabisi Sehun, ia hanya memandangi lubang Sehun yang basah dan berkedut.

"Jongiiiinnn…" Sehun merengek manja.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh.." Sehun bersungut-sungut kesal. Lubangnya terasa sangat kosong dan penisnya sangat tegang.

"Memohon padaku baby, memohonlah seperti pelacur.." Jongin semakin melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun, membuat lubang Sehun semakin terlihat. Posisi yang sungguh menggairahkan, tapi ia perlu membuat Sehun menunggu. Seperti Sehun membuatnya menunggu tadi.

"Jongin..kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk—"

"Kita punya waktu semalaman Oh Sehun, sekarang memohon padaku atau ku biarkan kau menyelesaikan ini semua dengan mainan-mainan bodoh itu." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun, menciumi kulit Sehun sejenak sambil menikmati aroma seks yang menguar.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin jauh-jauh, membuat lelaki tampan itu terkejut. Apakah Sehun marah? Kenapa malah mendorong tubuhnya? Sekali lagi malam itu Jongin dibuat terkejut oleh kekasihnya, Sehun menungging dan menyodorkan pantat sintalnya pada wajah Sehun, dibukanya bongkahan pantat itu dan terpampanglah lubang merah muda yang sangat lapar akan penis Jongin.

"Jonghhh…tolonghhh…perkosa aku…" Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin, dan dia sangat puas. Kekasih tampannya itu ternganga lebar, tidak menyangka Sehun akan melakukan hal sebinal ini.

"Jonginhhh..apa aku perlu memanggilmu Nini? Ayo perkosa lubang Sehunnie.." Tangan Sehun beralih menuju penisnya sendiri, dipijatnya pelan penis itu hingga mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Nini…lihat ini precum Sehunnie sudah keluarhh..ayo buat Sehunnie orgasme.." Sehun menggoyangkan pantatnya yang masih berada didepan wajah Jongin.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok.." Jongin mengelus bongkahan pantat Sehun lembut, ia menimang cara apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghabisi kekasih binalnya ini.

"Perkosa aku Nini…robek lubangku dan buat aku tidak bisa berjalan.." Sehun semakin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dengan gerakan cepat, penis Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam lubang Sehun. Lelaki cantik itu melolong penuh kenikmatan, akhirnya prostatnya disentuh lagi.

"Akhhh..yeshhh…besarnyahhh..ohhh…"

"Dasar pelacur!" Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan menusuk dalam-dalam.

"Ahhhh! Seperti itu Ninihhhhh…nyahhh…" Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Sehun malah mendesah semakin keras. "Lebih cepat Ninihh..oohhh…nikmat sekali..nghhh…" Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Jongin.

"Shit..sejak kapan kau jadi binal begini sayang?"

"Ohh..ahhh…se-sejak..sejak..ahhhh…" Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata, prostatnya yang ditusuk tanpa henti membuat seluruh indra yang ia punya serasa mati.

"Ingin lebih nikmat lagi Sehunnie?" Jongin bertanya rendah, membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Jongin.

"Jangan! Jangan! Sakit sekali jika kau—AHHHH!" Sehun mencengkram seprai dibawahnya dengan sangat keras. Lubangnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi sesuatu yang lain, sebuah vibrator. Jongin baru saja memasukkan sebuah vibrator kedalam lubangnya yang masih dipenuhi penis.

Jongin masih belum bergerak, dibiarkannya Sehun menikmati rasa sakit yang datang dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Sedikit darah mengalir dari anus Sehun, pasti sangat sakit dimasuki vibrator dan penis secara bersamaan.

"Jonghh.." Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jongin sedang memainkan nipple clamp yang bisa bergetar ditangannya. "Jongin jangan pakai itu.." Sehun ketakutan melihat senyum yang terukir diwajah Jongin.

"Entahlah baby, putingmu akan terlihat seksi jika sedikit bengkak.." Jongin membungkukkan sedikit badannya membuat penis dan vibrator didalam lubang Sehun masuk semakin dalam, dengan cekatan ia memasangkan nipple clamp pada dua puting Sehun.

"Ahhh…Jonghhh…sakithhh…" Jongin tidak menggubris, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Mhhh..nikmat bukan?" Kecepatan pinggulnya masih sangat pelan.

"Hiks..ahhh..nghhh…"

"Sehunnie siap?" Jongin mencengkram pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Ja-jangan..ANGGHHH! JONGINHHH!" Sehun menjerit sangat kencang, gerakan pinggul Jongin mendadak sangat cepat diiiringi dengan getaran yang juga dinyalakan oleh Jongin disaat bersamaan pada vibrator dan nipple clamp.

"ANGHHHH!" Sehun hanya berteriak dan terus berteriak, sedikit penyesalan sudah menggoda Jongin seperti tadi. Sekarang waktunya Sehun menerima ganjaran dari tingkah nakalnya.

—

"Ahhh..Jonghhh..sudahhhh.." Sebuah suara desahan yang sangat menggairahkan sekaligus memilukan terdengar dari dalam salah satu kamar yang berada dirumah mewah.

"Astaga.." Suara lain ikut terdengar, sebuah suara yang menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Oh my God.." Suara lain lagi yang tidak kalah terkejut ikut terdengar mengiringi desahan yang sedari tadi menggema dalam ruangan.

"Jonghhh…aku inginhhh…" Lelaki itu menggeliat lemah dengan tangan terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Posisinya yang terlentang membuat pinggul seksi itu sedikit naik karena tangannya yang terikat.

"Sabar honey..sedikit lagi.." Suara lain menyahuti desahan itu, suara rendah yang mengindikasikan jika pemiliknya dipenuhi nafsu seksual.

"Ohh…Jonghhhh…penisku sakit.." Tablet terkini yang tadi menampilkan bagian tubuh dari paha hingga kepala seorang laki-laki yang sedang digagahi itu kini memunculkan gambar penis mungil yang dilapisi cock ring dan berkedut menyakitkan. Kepalanya sudah memerah dan dipenuhi cairan precum.

"Ohhh..Hun..lubangmu semakin ketat.."

"Jonghh..Jonghh.." Gambar kembali menunjukkan tubuh dan wajah lelaki cantik yang memerah dan dipenuhi peluh, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dileher dan dadanya dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan dan gigitan, beberapa mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Keadaan putingnya sangat menggoda, bengkak dan merah.

"JONGINHHH!"

"HUNHH!" Dua desahan bersahutan dan gambar tiba-tiba menjadi tidak fokus namun wajah lelaki cantik yang diliputi kenikmatan dunia itu masih terlihat jelas. Lalu gelap.

"Halo…" Suara lelaki yang besar dan rendah terdengar lagi. "Akan kutunjukkan Sehunnie after party.." Gambar yang semula menunjukkan lantai yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian berserakan bergerak menuju lelaki cantik yang terbaring diam diatas kasur.

"Sehunnie..katakan 'hai' untuk diri kita di masa depan.." Wajah cantik itu terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku mau tidur.." Tangan langsingnya berusaha mendorong kamera menjauh, membuat gambar sedikit bergoyang dan menyorot ke bagian kamar lain.

"Katakan 'hai' baby.."

"Hai.." Lelaki itu berkata lemah, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Apa kau menyukai malam ini?"

"Suka sekali.." Wajah cantiknya memerah seraya menjawab pertanyaan orang yang baru saja menggagahinya.

"Meskipun kau mungkin tidak bisa berjalan besok?"

"Uhum." Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tunjukkan putingmu honey, pasti sangat bengkak.." Sebuah tangan lain dengan warna lebih gelap muncul, membantu lelaki cantik berkulit susu itu membuka selimut.

"Woah..cantik sekali.." Tangan yang tadi membantu membuka selimut meraba puting yang terpampang dengan jelas didalam layar tablet. Beberapa bagian terlihat lecet dan berdarah.

"Nghh..jangan dimainkan lagi. Pedih tahu." Suara si lelaki cantik terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah, sekarang tunjukkan lubangmu.."

"Ya!"

"Ayolah, aku ingin tahu apakah lubangmu masih rapat setelah aku bobol dengan penisku dan vibrator." Layar lagi-lagi menujukkan gambar yang tidak jelas, ada seprai lalu pakaian berserakan, lantai hingga langit-langit kamar. Begitu gambar fokus, layar menunjukkan sepasang kaki jenjang yang terjulur cantik diatas kasur.

"Buka kakimu baby.." Sepasang kaki itu perlahan terbuka, dan layar bergerak mendekat menuju pangkal kaki..

"Woah, Jongin benar-benar gila.." Suara yang tadi terdengar terkejut masih dipenuhi keterkejutan, dipegangnya tablet itu dengan tangan sedikit berkeringat.

"Benar sekali. Sehun benar-benar hebat bisa mengimbangi Jongin.." Suara lain menimpali, suara yang juga menunjukkan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Lubangmu masih saja ketat Hun, hebat sekali." Suara rendah menjadi backsound dari gambar sebongkah pantat yang dibuka lebar-lebar oleh pemiliknya agar menunjukkan lubang anus yang merah, terluka dan belepotan sperma.

"Jangan disentuh bodoh!" Suara lain terdengar begitu sebuah jari mengelus bibir anus itu perlahan.

"Hehehe, maaf. Lubangmu sangat cantik."

"Sudahlah ayo tidur, aku lelah sekali."

"Baiklah.." Layar tiba-tiba gelap, menunjukkan video yang diputar sudah selesai.

Hening. Tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar dari kamar itu, dua orang yang tadi duduk berdampingan menonton video berdurasi panjang itu sama sekali tidak bersuara. Keduanya masih terkejut dengan video yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Klek!

"Chanyeol Hyung? Kyungsoo Hyung? Apa yang…YA!" Lelaki pemilik tablet bernama Kim Jongin itu terbelalak kaget melihat dua orang berada didalam kamarnya, terlebih lagi dengan tabletnya ditangan mereka.

"Ak-aku tidak.."

"Hyung! Seberapa banyak yang kalian tonton?!" Jongin bertanya dengan suara keras, wajahnya memerah seperti baru saja ketahuan mencuri.

"Ha-hanya satu.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan polos.

"Akh! Kenapa kalian iseng sekali sih membuka-buka tablet ini? Ini tablet khusus untukku dan Sehun tahu!" Jongin merebut tablet yang tadi berada ditangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, salahmu meletakkannya sembarangan. Tidak kau beri password lagi.." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri. "Jong, pinjami aku sex toys dong.." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"YA!" Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Chanyeol Hyung menggoda siapa kali ini?" Laki-laki cantik yang tadi menjadi tokoh utama video mesum itu muncul, senyumnya cerah. Dia sedikit tertawa melihat Kyungsoo memukul Chanyeol begitu telak.

"Chanyeol ingin pinjam sex toys kita gara-gara melihat video kita Hun.." Jongin berkata dengan nada mengadu.

"APA?!" Sehun otomatis langsung berteriak. Jongin baru sadar jika ia membeberkan kejadian memalukan yang seharusnya tidak ia ceritakan pada Sehun.

"Sudah aku bilang tablet itu harus selalu kau taruh dalam lemarimu! Dan beri password yang rumit!" Sehun langsung memukuli Jongin dengan tas yang ia bawa, wajahnya merah padam, antara malu terhadap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga kesal dengan kecerobohan kekasihnya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Mereka yang tangannya usil!" Sehun tidak mendengarkan pembelaan-pembelaan Jongin, ia sungguh-sungguh malu pada dua orang yang ia anggap kakak itu karena sudah melihat betapa binalnya ia diranjang.

"Kau juga jangan coba-coba membawa mainan seperti itu pulang! Mengerti?" Kyungsoo ikut mengomeli Chanyeol atas ide gilanya.

"Ampun Hun!" Jongin melindungi dirinya dari pukulan-pukulan tas Sehun dan masih berusaha menghindar dari amukan mengerikan kekasihnya. Sungguh manis pasangan-pasangan ini..

END

Cuma NC tambahan dari otak mesum Author wkwkwk

Gimana seri yang ini? Kurang memuaskan? Kurang hot? Hehehehehe

Author berterima kasih sebesar-sebesarnya buat pembaca setia yang Author cintai :") Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya, atas saran dan kritiknya, sangat membantu Author dalam menulis fanfiction ini… (wkwkwk)

Ayo, ayo, voting lagi. Minggu depan HunKai apa KaiHun?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaaa^^

Gomawo dan Selamat Malam Jum'at!


End file.
